Making you happy
by gothpaula
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke aren't happy with their lives. They meet in forest and confess that to each other. How far would they go to make the other happy again. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke aren't happy with their lives. They meet in forest and confess that to each other. How far would they go to make the other happy again? SasuNaru

I hope you will like this and… well read already!

XXX

He could hear… nothing. And it was amazing. Living for so long in Konoha, one of the busiest towns in Fire Country, he had forgotten how it was when nights were calm and quiet. Usually people were yelling or singing at nights when they walked past his apartment, but here everything was so different. The air around was warm but not hot and it just felt right being here: outside his hotel room where he, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi had decided to spend the night. He didn't feel guilty that the sun was already rising and that the pink haired girl will be freaking out that he wasn't in his room. He didn't care right now, he simply wanted to enjoy this a while longer.

Currently he was in woods just walking around not too far from the little town. The team Kakashi had gotten a mission to go to Lake Country because there had been reported traces of Sasuke here. Of course Naruto didn't let the Hokage alone before she had given this mission to him. But upon arriving here he felt… at peace. There was no war, not even ninjas. The Lake Country didn't approving fighting with their enemies but talking. In fact they had one of the most skilled people who were professional negotiators. He liked here and couldn't even imagine why Sasuke would come here in the first place. Did he try to get this country involved in war? Or did he simply pass by and was already gone?

There were a lot of thing Naruto didn't understand right now and most of them being about Sasuke. He had killed Oruchimaru, Naruto knew. He had seen the corp or what was left of it. Shikamaru had asked him if he wanted to go along to check if the news about the old sanin's death were true and Naruto agreed without thinking. When Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Gai had gotten to the Orochimaru's secret layer everything they saw was blood and some limbs. It looked terrible and Naruto remembered how that room smelled of blood. It was simply so much and everywhere. But he tried to not think about it but focus on finding Sasuke. But he was gone. There was actually nothing that would give away that the Uchiha had been there at some point of his life.

The blond ninja also knew that Sasuke had killed his brother. It had been eight days since he found Itachi's dead body on his bed wrapped in sheets, with a note stuck to his chest. Sasuke had asked to bury him with the rest of his family. It had taken a lot of convincing but in the end, Naruto got Tsunade to approve with Sasuke's wish. He was the only one who attended the funeral. But it was okay. Iatchi was a traitor after all, just like Sasuke now. But Naruto didn't care. Even if all the villagers afterwards said that Naruto had helped the missing ninja he didn't care. Sasuke had asked him to do a favour and had trusted that he could do that. In other words, Sasuke had put a lot of hope in Naruto.

But since then there hadn't been any traces of the raven except the one that lead them here. Naruto would lie if he said that he wasn't disappointed. Somehow he had believed that Sasuke would visit him and thank for what he did to get Sasuke's older brother buried next to their parents. But even after those couple of nights awaken waiting for the raven, he never came. The blond wasn't angry with him. The raven hadn't promised anything but it would have been nice if Naruto met Sasuke. It had almost been six months since the last time they met in the blown up Oruchimaru's home where Sasuke tried to kill him. He was a little depressed and he knew it was slowly getting to him. After that he spent more and more time laying on his bed and watching the ceilings. He couldn't understand why would Sasuke want to kill him.

Okay, he knew about that close person killing thing that, he guessed, run in family. If you want to get stronger you have to kill the closest person to you. He knew that. Long ago he had found that out when he went to peek in Sasuke's house few months after he left. He had felt lonely and betrayed and had just wanted to… feel Sasuke again. That was how he explained it. So he often back then and even now went to Uchiha's little town in Konoha and just lied in the younger's raven's bed. That was a nice change after lying in his own bed for so long. Somehow, he didn't remember anymore how, he had found that secret scroll, but he read it not thinking about it much. It was meant just for Uchiha clan but all of them where dead or missing so he thought he could look. It wasn't like someone would get angry.

So he already knew about that, but disagreed. He had tried to tell that to the Uchiha but he didn't listen but instead tried to kill him. Again. Naruto, on the other hand, thought that you could get stronger only if you let people who you care about close enough to become vulnerable. That meant you trust them and they trust you. Naruto thought that others make you stronger. The Uzumaki wasn't blaming Uchiha for thinking how he thought. He even understood that. He had lost all his family for nothing and everything that was connecting him to them was that scroll. The blond was sure that if Sasuke would think about it harder he would understand that what he was doing was wrong. Running around and trying to get revenge to the entire world for hurting him. Revenge didn't solve anything. It just made everything worse. He knew that too. After Jiraija's death… it felt like he had lost everything that was keeping him alive. And Sasuke again wasn't there. But even when Nagato died he still felt lost. Actually he hadn't get ride of those feeling till today.

That was why he found this quiet place so relaxing. There he could think and no one was mocking him with stupid questions. So he took step by step deeper in the woods. From time to time he touched a random tree to feel its texture and breathed deeply to smell the fresh air around the green plants. He enjoyed being alone. Then he didn't have to act like everything was alright. Like he still believed that he could bring Sasuke back. Of course he still believed that Sasuke will come back to him one day, but he wasn't sure that the village would accept him. He had done… stuffs over the years that the Hokage or the councillors didn't like. Naruto was aware of that. Jiraija often talked to him about giving up on Sasuke because he wasn't the same person anymore. But Naruto never, ever listened to the old man. He would never do that. Even if he was tortured and someone was holding kunai to his head making him choose-Sasuke or his life. He would always choose Sasuke, because his life without Sasuke wasn't… how he wanted his life.

He stopped and leaned back against a tree closing his eyes. He was trying to imagine Sasuke's face. It had been long time since he had seen it in real life, but that never stopped him from seeing it in front of his eyes perfectly. The smell of the raven hair and rough hands that had once been soft like his own. His voice that was always so emotionless and that smirk that only Sasuke could pull off. Those eyes… he loved everything about that man. Even if he was damaged inside or evil and everything he wanted from him was to kill the blond, he couldn't make himself to stop the feelings. It was exactly like Sakura's love toward Sasuke. Even if she said she didn't love him anymore, she still did, and everyone knew that. She just liked to be all though and hard. But inside… she was like a flower, which was waiting to be taken.

But Naruto wasn't like a flower. No, he was like Sasuke. He too was evil and selfish and killed people. Maybe not yet, but he knew one day the councillors will force him and he will have no other chose then to obey if he didn't want to be thrown out of the town and called monster.

The old guys had threatened him once. He had second thoughts about killing that Akatsuki guy named Kakuzun and the old fucks had came to him and said they would make everyone who he loved hate him. They said a lot of bad things and in the end he gave in. He killed that guy to save his own life. It was pathetic and he hated it. He still remembered the tears on his cheeks and the smell of his vomit, because he felt sick of himself. He woke up every night after that trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing. But he doubted that even a man like Kakuzun deserved that.

That was why he was out here. After all that time… no he still hadn't forgive himself. And he would probably never be able to. It just wasn't right. Ninjas should protect others who are weaker then them not kill those who are stronger so they could become stronger. It was all fucked up. Naruto sighted. He really hated his life. All the bad things he had done and the rest of the things he hadn't been able to do. He wasn't a good person. He couldn't be anymore.

But he was startled out of his thoughts by low chuckling and raised his head to meet with dark brown eyes. He stared for a long time listening to the chuckling sound that turned into a smirk until that too vanished. This wasn't real, right. His imagine was probably just playing tricks on him. There was no way that Sasuke was now standing in front to him, his hands in his dark pants pockets and that gayish white shirt changed to a simple dark blue one. Much like the one he used to wear when he was a kid.

Naruto wanted to call out, insult him but he couldn't. He was tired to act like that was something he enjoyed. He just did that to prove that his feeling toward the other hadn't changed. That they will always be friend but the truth was that Naruto didn't want that. He wanted to be something more.

-I thought I sensed your chakra, -Sasuke said slowly not receiving the reaction he had expected from his younger team mate.

Naruto frown. He hadn't sense Sasuke's chakra, then could it be that Sasuke wasn't even here? That this was his mind again. It had happened once before, but then he had been sick. Or is this reality? And Sasuke had learned how to control his chakra really good or using some kind of jutsu? Okay, this was confusing.

-Sasuke? –Naruto asked carefully and that made the Uchiha chuckle again. In his option the dobe hadn't changed at all.

The blond man pushed off the tree and took a step closer to the other. He wanted to touch him to make sure, but wasn't brave enough. He had wanted to touch the raven for years now but he had never been given a chance like that. But the closer he came the bigger his hopes grew because Sasuke didn't step back. He didn't even glare. That was enough for Naruto to jump the taller guy, wrapping his hands around those perfect shoulders and burying his face in that strong chest.

The hug wasn't turned back, but that was fine too. Sasuke at last hadn't run away.

Naruto deep down felt like crying. Maybe Sasuke was ready to come back to him. Maybe he still had some chance to spend the rest of his life with that teme even if not the way he wanted to. His hands grabbed Sasuke's shirt tighter when he felt the raven move back a bit. He wanted to cry out "Don't leave me, I need you" but that sounded like something Sakura would do, so he just tightened his hold again.

Sasuke's hands came up to somehow save his shirt but the blond was grabbing it too harshly.

-Let go, dobe,

-Don't call me that, -The blond answered weakly but let go anyway. He took a step back so he wasn't in Sasuke's personal space not listening to that little voice inside him, that yell that he would like that. He still didn't know what Sasuke felt toward him, because he hadn't had time to ask or the courage. When it came to the raven he often didn't have enough courage.

Naruto's blue eyes look straight into the black one's and sighted happily. Sasuke defiantly had the best timing ever. Right when he felt sad and forgotten he shows his lazy ass and makes Naruto feel all better. Only the raven could do that to Naruto.

-Why are you here, -Naruto chose his words carefully, to not make the other think that he wasn't happy about this.

-Walking, -Was Sasuke's short answer but truthful. Thought about Sasuke trusting him enough to say that made him smile. God, how he had missed the older man. –You?

-The same. I like… this place, -Naruto didn't meant to hesitate, but he had meant to say something else. He wanted to say that he liked that they had bumped into each other and that Sasuke wasn't trying to kill him. But in the last second he changed his mind. That wouldn't be the right thing to say.

-Why's that, -Sasuke liked to talk short. But Naruto had always thought that he wasn't as antisocial as he acted. That he liked talking when he didn't have to talk. Naruto had spend a lot of missions with Sasuke by his side talking about everything that came to his head and not once Sasuke had said him to shut up. Maybe he didn't look like he was listening either but Naruto felt like that wasn't the truth. The raven liked if someone was talking to him.

Naruto breathed slowly. Sasuke was the old he. –Everything here is calm. No war, no fighting, no ninjas. It's like these people don't know what that means, you know. I thought Konoha was a peaceful place, but… this is so much better. –It didn't go unnoticed how Sasuke's face shrinked a little by the name of the town he grew up.

But other then that his face stayed emotionless. Like always. They stood there, Naruto looking at the man he loved but the said man looking past him in space. Yeah, old Sasuke did that often too. The silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. Just a silence. It was fine with Naruto as long as Sasuke was here and didn't try to leave.

There were things he wanted to ask, but didn't know how to say them. And plus he didn't want to scare Sasuke away. But he wanted to know…

-So… -Naruto started but was cut off by the raven.

-Did you bury Itachi next to my parents? –And those black eyes were back on blue orbs.

-Yes. I had to fight for that a bit but everything is how you asked. It looks nice… I even afforded to plant some flowers and bushes so it wouldn't look… lonely. –Naruto finished with eyes on the ground. He didn't know if he should have done that or not, but the graves had looked so alone. No one was coming to put flowers by them anymore so Naruto thought he could plant some. Then at last it would look like Sasuke cared about his family till he gets back to left flowers by their graves in person.

Sasuke hn'd. Naruto wanted to ask why did he want to bury them next to his parents. He thought Sasuke hated Itachi and would never allow that. But other words made their way out of his mouth when he opened it.

-Are you happy now?

Sasuke blinked and Naruto opened his mouth to say sorry but he couldn't. He wasn't sorry about asking that. He wanted to know if the revenge had helped Sasuke. If he was coming back home now. But the Uchiha just stared, the only way how Uchihas knew to do it. His face didn't show any traces or irritation but his eyes were furious. And before Naruto could register any movement Sasuke was having him pressed against a tree, fingers digging in his shirt. Naruto couldn't reach the ground, Sasuke was so angry that he had lifted him up, but the younger blond didn't felt scared.

Sasuke sneered from anger and his fingers slowly made their way over to his troth and pressed it hard. Naruto felt the air leave him and his eyes widen a bit, but still Sasuke wasn't using enough strength to strangle him. It was uncomfortable and hurtful but not a treat to his life.

-Well… -He choke out breathlessly making Sasuke's black eyes turn into sharingan and glare at him harder. –Are you! –He yelled at the top of his lungs what wasn't a lot. It still sounded like someone talking only a bit lauder. He accidentally spat at Sasuke that made the said raven wipe the saliva away from his face and letting Naruto breath easier for a moment.

The air around them was heavy. Sweat dropped from the back of Naruto's neck because of Sasuke's hot hands. And the raven's face was so close to his that their noses were touching. He was positive that the other was hot too from his warm breath on his face.

After the intense silence in which Sasuke's hands twiched couple of times hardly leaving Naruto alive, Sasuke softened his hold but didn't take his pale hands away. Still glaring he sighted and shook his head. Naruto's eyes slowly widened. He had never thought that the other would actually answer.

-I'm not… I don't know, -He let go of Naruto's neck and turned around looking up at the skies. A tan hand came up to just as tan neck to rubbed it. He had a wish to caught but didn't. He didn't want to draw Sasuke's attention back to him.

There was no surprise that Sasuke now wasn't happier then before killing Itachi. Revenge hadn't help, wow what a turn of action. Seriously, what had the raven thought? That killing someone was going to help him. Even in Naruto's condition, when he had killed a bad man to be happy, he wasn't. Death isn't something you can brought upon others and then forget. Death was a serious deal and no one should have been forced to kill others. Yes, Sasuke was forced. Somehow. The pride of the family asked that. If he wouldn't be an Uchiha maybe Itachi wouldn't be dead right now, maybe Sasuke hadn't left Konoha and maybe… they would be together. But that again was what would be if…

Naruto took one unsure step closer to the dark haired guy and put a hand on his shoulder. No one moved. The sun was rising now and making everything in the forest look red and orange. Everything around them two looked warm and welcoming but them. The time had done its part of the job and now both of them were cold, lonely and unhappy.

-Why don't you let yourself be happy? –Naruto asked in a small voice. His hand on the other's shoulder tightening. –Why don't you come back to Konoha and have a normal life and marry- Naruto swallowed and then continued, -Marry Sakura and have little Uchihas with her? Why don't' you… why do you keep… anger won't help you. –It looked like Naruto couldn't finish one thought when another pop in his head.

But his chaotic rambling went unnoticed when the raven turned round facing Naruto again and putting his own hands on the blonde's shoulders, making him jump a bit. –And you? Are you happy? –The Uchiha asked in rough, low voice. He looked angry again but his hands didn't grab the blonde's shoulders hard.

They weren't standing close to each other and Naruto mentally coursed himself for that. He felt like kissing the other. Maybe to avoided answering the question? But he knew that the older didn't feel the same way he did. He had given up on earning the raven's love, but he would never give up those feeling completely.

Naruto bit his lip when he sensed the hard look toward him. Sasuke was waiting for an answer that he didn't want to give. He swallowed. –I… I'm… not, -He finally got out. –I haven't been since you left me. I… I'm tired of this, you know. Of fighting for… I don't even know why we are fighting. A-And I don't me us-you and me. I mean all the ninjas. Why are we doing this? Following other orders. I want… peace. I-I am tired of being someone I'm not… I just want to live simple life and be happy.

After that they both were quiet, looking in each other's eyes. Naruto could see the understanding in those black orbs. He had been waiting to be understood for all his life and Sasuke did. He had always knew that Sasuke would understand him if he told how he felt, but he had never been strong enough to say something. Instead he had acted like an idiot that doesn't understand pain when all he felt was that.

When they were fighting in the Valley of the End Sasuke had said that he didn't understand how he felt because he had never had anyone to lose. But that was stupid. Naruto had lost everything he could and it didn't matter that he didn't know them. He still wanted parents and family but he will never have them, just like Sasuke. Maybe the raven was right that he didn't understand the pain he felt but he was hurt too. If only had Sasuke get that Naruto missed them too and wanted them too and would do anything to get them back too; that practically they felt the same way.

And now they shared the same feeling. They both were unhappy and the only way out of that was… be together. At last that was what Naruto thought. He felt happier with Sasuke around or when he thought of him. Why didn't the raven just get that it was better to stay in each other present? From the beginning it had been like that. Always together, fighting or insulting the other but always side by side.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled away and his hands fell limply from Naruto's shoulders. He glanced one more time at the blond and turned away ready to leave when Naruto stopped him.

-No, wait! –He wanted to say that he could make him happy but that sounded weird even in his brains. –You can come back to Konoha with us, find a job, restore your clan. Come on! Don't leave me again… -The smaller man hopped the other hadn't heard how desperate he had sounded when he said, "Don't leave me again".

-It's not about going back or my clan, Naruto, -The other answered without facing him. –It's… you wouldn't understand that anyway. You're just… You don't get it! –The wind took the last words and made them vanish along with the one who spoke them.

Naruto blinked and he was alone in the forest with sun now up in the skies but still low. Sasuke had left him again. Which time this was? The young blond stopped counting long time again. He wiped his eyes that had started to water but there weren't tears on his cheek yet, and turned around ready to leave. Sakura was probably worried sick about him by now.

Hopping from one tree to another he soon arrived at the small hotel they had spend the night. Or his team had. Sakura was standing outside the hotel talking fast with Sai but Kakashi just stood future away from them looking around with bored expression.

-Good morning! –Naruto yelled when he came closer. As soon as those words passed his lips he was greeted with a furious glare from Sakura. She didn't even let him breath one last breath before her hands had grabbed his orange jacket just like Sasuke's had done half an hour ago.

-Where the hell where you? –She yelled in his face making him close his eyes from the laud sound.

Naruto's tan hand came up to his head burying itself in blond locks and scratching it innocently. –Well, you know me Sakura! I was looking for Sasuke. I didn't meant to worry you… or make you angry, -He quickly added hoping that won't make the pink haired girl even more angrier. He breathed a sight of relieve when she let go of his jacket and step back a little. At last she won't yell at him anymore. He hated that.

-And what did you found? –Sai asked from behind Sakura, leaning closer to the blond. Kakashe's eyes too fall on him like only just now noticing his present. Naruto felt uneasy to have all of their eyes on him but he was already used of that uneasiness.

He used his good skills in acting to make other believe he was kind of sad. He lowered his eyes and buried his hand in his pants pockets deep, like he was looking for something in them. –He's already gone. I asked around… and an old man said he had seen someone matching the description leave in the direction of South couple of days ago. He's probably now long gone.

After his little fake speech he heard Sakura gasp and Kakashi hn'd sounding a lot like Sasuke's. He still didn't face them like he was embarrassed to do that, but he wasn't. He just wanted Sakura and everyone else to think that he was sad that he had disappointed them.

-Then… what are we suppose to do now, -Sai asked after a pause, bringing others out of their thoughts. Naruto already knew answer to that question. He wasn't allowed to go far away from the village so they weren't allowed to go future then Lake Country. They will be forced to go back to Konoha and Sasuke will have time to vanish completely from here.

Naruto knew what he was saying was wrong, that he shouldn't have lied, but right now he cared about Sasuke more then about Sakura. Honestly he had always cared about him more.

More then a month after their return to Konoha Naruto had gotten another mission. Spite Hokage's anger about giving Naruto it the blond took it nonetheless. He hadn't had a mission for more then two weeks and the ones he had had was so simple. And he was tired of guarding the West gates of Konoha with Yamato. That man wasn't a friend of Naruto and he wasn't fun either.

But the mission he had got was too easy and he was forced to go with Kakashi's substitute sansei anyway so most of the time it was boring. It had taken him four days to complete it because of Yamato's worries that something might happen if they hurry. They often relaxed and every night on the mission they spend in hotels, not even being allowed to go outside. When they finally had gotten back Naruto was sick and tired of the man's talks and voice in general, so everything he wanted was to get home, take a long shower and maybe eat ramen. And never see the woodman again.

The night they had returned back was calm. There were a lot of clouds in the skies so Naruto couldn't see stars that always relaxed him but the moon was bright above the Hokage tower. He hadn't missed Konoha much. He was happy to get away from it. With the Akatsuki and Madara running around and treating everyone with another war no one in the mine Fire Country's city could breath easily. All the ninjas were jumpy and villagers were worried about receiving news that the evil man had accomplished his wish. But outside of the village people weren't that annoyed and angry. They were open to new people and calmer.

But noon less Naruto wanted to get faster home. He missed his bed and his small apartment and his friends. He didn't even know how much he missed the routine he had live in before he left for the mission, but now it was like his skin was scratching with excitement of being home.

He was standing in front of his apartment doors and fishing his key out of his bag. After a while of looking for it, he finally pulled it out and put it in the locker, turning it and opening the doors. His apartment hadn't changed much. Well, it hadn't changed at all. Everything was how he left it and after locking the doors again he dropped his green bag on floor next to doors and keys on the small table near. Then he get out of his sandals that had become uncomfortable from all the walking, making his feet hurt. But nothing he couldn't deal with.

When that was done Naruto opened the doors that connected his living room with the small hall where his front doors was, and his eyes widened a bit. Across from the small living space with couch against one wall and a table, fridge and counters to the other was his bedroom. But what shocked him was the light that was on. He could swear that he had turned the light off. He even doubled checked that cause sometimes when he was younger he left it on and then got big electricity bill. That was shity. So why the light was on puzzled the young boy.

He carefully walked through the living room to his bedroom doors that were half closed. With steady hand he pulled out a kunai from his little bag that was attached to his hip and held it high, ready to attack. Then he peered into his bedroom but didn't see anyone. Maybe if someone was in his home their were sitting on his bed that was behind the doors so Naruto couldn't see them. With the other hand that didn't hold kunai he pushed the wooden object open revealing body lying on his back on blonde's orange blanket.

Naruto's breath hitched and he dropped the kunai he heal and rushed by the body. He already knew who was the intruder. He wouldn't mistake that gay shirt with chest revealing, dark blue pants and raven hair anywhere.

-Sasuke? –He gasped when he saw that Sasuke's eyes were closed and something red was socking his white shirt near his shoulder. He reached out a trembling hand to look at the wound but someone else's hand stopped him by grabbing tan wrist roughly. That made the younger in the room jump but relax when his eyes looked straight into black. –Sasuke. –He repeated.

XXX

So… I think there will be two more chapters or maybe one. Then I'll see. If I won't be lazy then two. So see ye next time… hopefully. :)


	2. Chapter 2

So… here's the next part of my story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

There's nothing to warn you about. Maybe blood. Do I need to warn you about that? :P

Okay, I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or any character in this story.

Enjoy!

Naruto didn't stare at Sasuke too long. He shook off the others hand and helped him get up. The raven didn't even grunt once through the process spite his wound. Slowly Naruto pushed the fabric of the shirt down Sasuke's shoulders so he could see the injury and the blond breathed out relieved when he saw that it wasn't deep or danger for his life.

Sasuke didn't say anything while Naruto sew him up. He didn't make any kind of noises and the only proof that gave away that he wasn't as emotionless as he acted was his hand on Naruto's tight gripping it a bit. The said man was wondering if the raven even knew that is was part of his body, because if he did know then he wouldn't do it.

The blond always kept a box of all the medicine things under his bed. That was something he had understood he need when he become a ninja. He couldn't say that he had done this kind of stuffs often but technically he knew what to do. And the wound wasn't deep so he could take care of it, but what troubled the blond more was where Sasuke had gotten it.

-So… How's it going? –He asked laughing slightly while still stabbing the needle through Sasuke's cold flesh. The raven's black pools that hadn't left his face met his blue eyes when he looked up.

-Look at what you're doing, -Sasuke answered harshly, his voice strange from pain and maybe from embarrassment that Naruto was helping him.

But the blond obeyed anyway. It was safer not to anger Sasuke more if he wanted the other to stay longer. And he wanted. He had thought about Sasuke and what he said in the forest that day. He couldn't understand what was that something that was making Sasuke unhappy and that Naruto wouldn't understand. Maybe he was ashamed of something or maybe he was in trouble with someone and now couldn't get out of it.

He quickly finished up what he was doing, put on some bondages that disappeared on Sasuke's pale skin and went away to wash hands. All the while he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't help it. That was the effect the raven had on him and he liked it. Sasuke always made his life look more interesting then it actually was.

He put his hands under the water and rubbed them together couple of times not even caring if he got ride of all the blood. He was afraid that if Sasuke wasn't in his sight for too long he would vanish again. And he couldn't let that happen. After all, he was in Konoha. Maybe he had chanced his mind about coming back. Or maybe he just needed a place to crash while he was injured…

When he returned to his bedroom the thing that cought his eyes was a body lying on his bed only now under his orange blanket. Sasuke's clothes were on the floor in a pile and his sandals by the nightstand. His weapons that weren't on him when Naruto first found him, were under the bed next to the first aid kit. That made Naruto's smile grow bigger. Sasuke was acting like this was his place and had lived here for years.

But he didn't longer to that thought too much. He gathered the clothes in his arms and left the raven to rest closing the doors behind him. He returned to the bathroom where he tried to wash out the bloodstains from Sasuke's shirt with no successes. After half an hour of work, there was still stains of blood that only now were a bit duller and looked pink. He sighted angrily that this hadn't worked out. He wanted to take care of Sasuke and wanted to make him feel like he was wanted here. But he had failed miserably again. That simply proved how things were never how Naruto wanted them.

When he finally left the shirt alone and went to check if Sasuke was still in his bed, and he was, he sat down on his sofa feeling tired all of sudden. Only now he remembered that his legs were hurting and that he hadn't slept all night and it was four in the morning. His eyes started to feel heavy and sleep took over him easily. Mainly because he let it. He wanted to prove himself that this wasn't a dream and that if he woke up in the morning Sasuke would still be there. Somehow he didn't doubt that. If he stayed this long and let Naruto help him then he will defiantly be in blonde's bed when he woke up.

So Naruto lied on his couch grabbing around for a blanket before remembering that he wasn't in his bed and then fall sleep.

When the blond woke up his nose met a delicious smell of food. He couldn't say what kind of food it was, but it sure would taste good, if Naruto would ever get hold of it. But it was too early even for food so he turned around and snuggled deeper in the back of the couch. His head was hurting a bit and his eyes were stinging, normal thing for Naruto in the morning.

He slept for five minutes longer before his stomach started to protest at the smell of the food. It felt like he hadn't eaten for months, that's how much his tummy hurt. So finally he rolled out of the warm and comfortable space he had spent the night and rubbed his eyes. It was still too bright for his eyes so he couldn't even make out the form in front of him by the kitchen table. When he got his eyes to focus again, they came in contact with naked back and dark hair. Only now events of last night came back to his drained brains. The rest hadn't helped him much. He still felt like shit even if the mission wasn't that hard and Yamato hadn't pushed him much.

The blond haired man pushed him up on his legs and walked up to Sasuke form behind. The raven was sitting there and eating the obvious delicious food. It looked like Sasuke could care less if Naruto was there or not, he just kept on doing what he was doing. Eating.

Carefully Naruto sat down next to his ex-team mate not saying one word. Right now he was more concentrated on not taking the food away from Sasuke then anything else. It was really hard because he hadn't eaten for days, and he had thought he would get his stomach full as soon as he got home, but apparently not. There was a moment of silence where all they both could hear was how Sasuke ate and Naruto's mouth opening and closing softly, until it was too much for Naruto to handle.

-You made something for me too, right? –He asked in a voice that sounded desperate. Immediately the raven's eyes turned to him like only know registering his presence and a smirk formed on his lips.

-Why would I have done that? –Sasuke asked back cooking his head to one side a bit.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke hadn't made anything for him? The blond was on his feet that very second, running around the small space he called kitchen, but was more like one corner of a room, looking in every shelf or pot. Seriously, nothing! There was only bunch of dirty dishes that looked weeks old and some empty boxes in the garbed can. That selfish teme had made nothing for him! And that is how he pays Naruto back after everything he did last night? Naruto even cleaned his shirt and let him sleep in his bed!

The Uzumaki's face was red form anger and his eyes were wide and furious as well. That bastard. He swung around only to come in contact with the evil man's chests and jerked away quickly when he understood that. But Sasuke simply walked past him and dropped his dishes in the sink spraying some water on them. All the time followed by to curious blue eyes.

Said blue eyes belong to none other then Naruto. Even after a rest he couldn't figure out why Sasuke was here, so he decided to make breakfast for himself that would be ramen and maybe then his power to think will return. So he turned his back on Sasuke to get out a bowl, a pack of instant ramen and to boil some water. While he poured the water on his noodles Sasuke went back to blonde's bedroom to put on some clothes and returned when Naruto started to eat his food. He sat to Naruto's left with crossed arms and it looked weird for him to wear a pink shirt. That made Naruto smirk a bit.

-About last night, -Sasuke's voice surprised the other and he dropped the noodles he had gotten between his chopsticks. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's face.

-Yes? -Naruto pushed ready to get a big "Thank you" and a kiss on his cheek. But thinking it over again he found it funny and his smirk returned on his face.

Sasuke looked straight in Naruto's eyes for a moment before broking the eye contact. He looked back down at the desk and shifted in his chair. The blond could easily say that the raven wasn't comfortable to thank someone for something. He wanted to make it easy for his friend so he hit softly with his fist to the injured shoulder announcing loudly that it was okay and he didn't need to worry. But Sasuke didn't look relieved.

-I wanted to ask where were you? –He said quickly. Naruto sucked in more noodles and swallowed them before answering the dark guy beside him. Why did Sasuke always had to make everything so tragic? It was like anything he said, even good things, he made sound like they were the worst new in the world.

-I was on a mission. It was boring actually, -Laughter filled the room when memories of last few days shot through Naruto's head.

It hadn't actually been that bad. He had pulled some pranks on his sensei and now he couldn't forget Yamato's angry and puzzled face finding that his clothes were gone after showering or grabbing in his bag for kunais just to find candies. It was so easy to mess with that guy, because he was trying so hard to be serious all the time.

But soon the laughs died and the room filled with something darker. The blond could sense the man beside him shook in anger but didn't look at him. It was the same thing with dogs. People say that they can feel fear and Naruto like a little kid strongly believed in that. So every time when he saw a dog he forced himself to look somewhere else fearing that the animal could see fear in his eyes and that would make them to attack him. At last now the blond didn't murmur that he wasn't afraid like he did when he saw one of those things named people best friends.

-I thought you said that you… didn't want to be a ninja anymore, -Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

To Naruto it didn't matter that that was probably the longest sentence he had heard form the raven, he didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. Just because he was sick of living like this wouldn't make him give it up. It was everything he knew. How could he disappoint so many just because he felt like doing that. Being a ninja had been his dream and then it became his job and now it was his life. It was impossible to throw away your life and star everything from the beginning. He wasn't a child anymore, and grown ups don't do that. They suck everything up and then drink sake a lot like Tsunade, tries to forget it by taking care of a kid like Kurenai or ignoring it like Kakashe do it. That's what adults do, not be blunt and risk everything they have right now because of a stupid believe that things could be different and that now their lives weren't good enough.

-I thought you would give it up. Become a civil or something, -Sasuke said in low voice. His shoulders were strain and posture troubled. Did Sasuke wanted Naruto to be happy so much? Or was it something else?

-I… -Naruto's voice died. He what? What did he want to say? There was nothing to be said. Things for Naruto were as clear as skies in winter before snowstorm. He just wished that he didn't have to explain that to the raven. He wanted Sasuke to get how he felt just by looking at him, but that sounded a bit… impossible. He knew he had to say something for the other to understand how he felt, if he wanted that in the first place, but he didn't want to face those emotions and thoughts that had hunt him for years now. –And what up with you? –The blond suddenly took the other, defensive, side. –What have you been doing since the last time we met? And why you came to me? Don't you have adorable girl to run to?

He didn't really meant to spat those words but he felt… trapped. Like Sasuke was forcing him to answer and he hated that. He knew that Sasuke's intentions weren't like that but he hated and at the same time loved the feeling he got when the older was around. Like he couldn't fight it anymore. Like he would broke down in front of his enemy, and there was nothing worse then letting them see all your weaknesses. He didn't meant to attack Sasuke and he was relieved that he had showed up and Naruto now knew that he was alright, but sill. That didn't change that he… wasn't ready to deal with this thing yet.

There was a snare and something that sounded like laughter just drier and meaner, before Sasuke spoke. –What should I have done? Marry someone? You think that would change anything?

-I don't know. You don't tell me what would! –Naruto almost yelled but then dropped his volume. His fist clenched in his lap and he had totally forgot about his noodles. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry.

He sighted, angry with himself when Sasuke rose from his seat. The blond didn't want for Sasuke to leave. He really enjoyed his company even if they didn't say anything or were arguing. He missed eating with someone and he missed taking care of someone. People, the ones that were suppose to be his friends, didn't even visit him anymore. They were busy with their own things. Some were paying all the attention to their relationship with the other half, others were occupied with missions and Madara thing and one certain pink haired girl was too busy in hospital saving lives. He was sick of being alone all the time.

-Sasuke, please don't leave. I didn't mean it. Well I do, but I don't care if you tell me that or not. That's something you have to deal with yourself and if you think I wouldn't understand it then, -He sighted, -Then you're probably right. You're always right. –He admitted. He hoped that being honest would make Sasuke stay. He really didn't want to be left alone again. It hurt more then anyone could imagine when Naruto saw Sasuke walk away. And with each time the pain grow bigger and with each time he wanted to give up on him more and more. But he didn't at the same time so it was so confusing.

Sasuke stopped. Naruto turned around in his chair to look at the board shoulders and strong looking back. He still loved that back even if it was leaving him.

-In the forest you said that you don't want to be a ninja. I come here, risk my life to get here safely and when I do, I found out that's you're still a ninja and on a mission. I thought you are stronger then that. –Sasuke said in a weird, mocked voice. But Naruto was more interested in the fact that the other had came here to visit him. That was kind of sweet, even if there were selfish reasons beneath it, like injured shoulder.

But at the same time Naruto felt a need to protect his opinion and decisions. –Just because I said that then, doesn't mean I will run back and give up everything I know.

-So you are afraid? –Sasuke lopped his head around to look at Naruto. That made the blond snare. He and scared. Right.

-No! –He answered maybe a bit too loud and maybe a bit too enthusiastic. He knew that Sasuke will mistake that like a lie, but he wasn't lying. At last that was what he thought.

-Look at yourself, -Sasuke's pale hand gestured toward him making two blond eyebrows knot together. What was Sasuke trying to say? Naruto was awesome ninja! And an awesome person! –You sit here day after day and pretend like everything is fine. You live here like a caged animal and you don't even know it! –The raven's voice had changed into angry, low spats.

The other crossed his arms and leaned back against the back of the chair. –What? –He simply asked not getting what Sasuke was pointing at. No one was keeping him here against his own will. He was free to walk around the city; free to do anything he wanted. He wasn't caged.

The raven took two steps closer to the dobe finding himself only two more feet away from him. He was glaring fiercely and angry that the other didn't see what was going on here. –The Hokage, -He spat again, -Does she give you missions as often as before? Does she let you leave Konoha, -Another word that he spat, -You don't see it because you think she and all the rest of the villagers are sacred. But their not. Madara wants you and they know it, so they keep you close so_ they_ would have you and would be able to use you when they like that. You are only a doll to them that will do anything they ask because you fucking love this city!

To this Naruto didn't know how to answer. Soon they both find themselves deep in silence. Sasuke's eyes were looking for something in Naruto's blue eyes, so they never left his. And the blond was starting to feel shity. Did Sasuke really think that? Did he really hate this city, the one he grew up? He felt like crying. All he had ever wanted is to get Sasuke back, make sure he was fine and well but now all his hopes died. If he hated everything and everyone here so much than there was no way he would ever come back.

-Yo-You really think that? That they all are just using me? –But spite that he pleaded and wanted to hear the truth Sasuke didn't answer. He wanted to bang his hands against the desk and make Sasuke take his word back, like a little kid. –You are wrong! You… you don't know anything about baa-chan! You bastard! She is good; she would never do that to me! –Right then Naruto was yelling loudly at the raven and was sure that his neighbours could hear that.

It wasn't fair. Why did Sasuke always have to ruin everything! Couldn't he just keep his mouth shut and pretend like everything was alright like Naruto did! How could he be so mean, intentionally saying something like that!

-Fuck! –It came out as a sight and yell and wasn't near as angry as Naruto wanted it to be. –Leave. Now! I-I don't want to you in my house anymore.

And Sasuke left. He collected his stuffs from Naruto's bedroom and without saying another word walked out the doors. This time Naruto had driven Sasuke off but he felt sad anyway. He was alone again, angry, sad, more confused then before knowing that Sasuke… was absolutely right.

There he was. With all of his friends. That was how it happened. They sat there and talked about their day, funny events and other ninjas. That was how they spend their free time. From time to time they ordered something to eat or drink and then they fought for the last peace of it and Choji usually won. But that was normal.

They all had planed this out. For the last two weeks they had tried to get everyone, and that means everyone including Tenten, Neji, Shino, Ino, Konohamaru that had become a good friend to others as well as Naruto, together so they could chill. Or that was what Sakura called this. They all sat in a café that was mostly empty right now chatting, laughing and announcing news like Sakura's date last week with Sai. That was kind of shock to Naruto. He had been so caught up in things with Sasuke that he had forgot about everyone else. But it looked like they hadn't forget about him.

They all asked how was the last mission and how was he going and other stuffs Naruto answered with a smile on his face and cheerful voice. Only Shikamaru saw through that but didn't say anything and Naruto was thankful for that. He was still angry with himself about losing his temper and yelling at the raven those two and a half week ago. It had been that long and yet, the blond hadn't heard anything of the older male. He was scared that something might have happened or that he won't come back anymore or that he was angry with Naruto. And it was only his fault.

Because of his thoughts he couldn't really concentrate to the little party going on, so most of the evening he sat next to the window with dreamy expression looking out of window. When people finally decided that it was time to go home the blonde stood up and with the Nara boy and Sai made sure Sakura made it safety to her home. Sai said he was going to stay for a while longer and the pink haired girl didn't min so the two others left for their own homes.

Naruto was happy that Sakura was moving on. Or trying to forget about Sasuke. Either way he was happy for her. Of course, he didn't really like the fact that she was trying to be happy with_ that_ freak, but he guessed it was his big brother thing talking. And he did considered Sakura as his little sister even if she was older then he was for a few months. He still wanted to protect her and cared for her but the love… it disappeared soon after Sasuke left for Oruchimaru. That was about the time he understood his feeling for the other man and he thought it was only natural if his first crush disappeared then.

Shikamaru was silently walking beside him, hands in his black pants pockets. He had progressed through the years Naruto spent with Jiraija and now he was in a team that was responsible about Konoha's safety or something. His smartness came in handy there and he had come up with many good plans. That was what Nauro heard.

Their houses were in the same direction so they could walk a while longer together before splitting up and Naruto didn't mind that. He liked Shikamaru. He was always quiet and didn't talk when no one asked that so with him Naruto didn't have to make small conversations about nothing.

-So, what's up, -The taller man asked in the night's calmness. Naruto sighted. He had expected something like that.

-Ehh. You know, nothing much, -He answered and yawned. He was pretty tired.

-Yeah, I believe that, -Shikamaru answered like he didn't care, but that was how he always answered. In uncaring voice.

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Did Shika know something? That would be bad. Baa-chan had announced that Sasuke Uchiha was a treat to the city so if he showed up near Konoha he would be arrested and put in prison. And Naruto for not saying the raven had been here would get in trouble too, if someone found out. Not that he would be put in prison but he would lose the trust from the villagers he had spent many years to earn.

-You don't? –Naruto asked careful. He wanted to get out of Shikamaru as much as he knew before starting to freak out.

-I think something is worrying you, -Spite the answer he hadn't expected to get Naruto didn't relax just yet. Shikamaru was smarter then he looked. There was still a possibility that he knew something more.

-No… I'm just thinking about something, -Naruto answered truthfully.

-And what would it be? –Shikamaru asked again now turning to face Naruto. The taller man's eyes were digging into his and he was forced to broke the eyed contact to not spill something out.

-Nothing you should know, -The blond answered quietly eyeing the ground and putting his hands too in his pants pockets.

And just like that Shikamaru stopped asking him questions. He just knew when to stop asking and talking. Sometimes Naruto wished he knew that too, maybe then he wouldn't be in a situation like this. Maybe then he would go home and see that pale form on his bed again, like he hadn't even left. But no. He had to open his mouth and blur out something he didn't even believe in.

When they parted and Shikamaru got a hug from the blond and Naruto a knowing look that made shivers run up his spine, the said dobe started to feel lonely again. It had been nice to meet all his friend again and talk with them. It had been a long while since they did something like this last time and that was around that time when Naruto had gotten back from Oruchimaru's secret layer feeling terrible. Then it was Kiba who had talked them into doing that to make Naruto happy and in fact it had worked. But not this time.

Last time the thought that it wasn't his fault helped him get over it, but this time it was all his fault. Because of him Sakura will never see Sasuke again, he will never return to Konoha for real and everyone will hate him. The blond sighted.

And then two arms wrapped around him. One pressed hard on his mouth and the other rounded his middle and pulled him back and pushed him against a random house's wall. He struggled a bit but the opened his eyes and stopped all the movements. Hands slowly left him and mentally he wined about losing the contact, but only mentally. He would never do that for others to hear.

There he was. God, he had the best timing ever. And that made Naruto smile. And his smile turned into a grin. But the other didn't smile or smirk. He looked half alive, paler then usual sweating and practically leaned against Naruto for support. He was so close that Naruto could feel the other's rising and falling chests. And his chests fall and rose too fast for Naruto's liking.

-Is everything alright Sasuke? –Naruto asked panicked and pushed the other away from his own body a little. Then a strong scent of well known something hit the blonde's nose and he grimaced. –Are you bleeding?

The raven nodded and immediately Naruto started to look for the bruise. Sasuke again was wearing his white shirt with the pink spots on his shoulder, so it was easy for Naruto to make out a dark red by his side. The shirt there was torn and he could see a deep, really deep, cut underneed the shirt's fabric. It was bleeding seriously causing the Uchiha to lose a lot of his blood. Naruto swallowed. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a medical ninja to heal the other nor he knew how to sew something like _that_. This was bad. Worse then last time. Really bad.

-Sasuke, I have to take you to a hospital, -Naruto finally said looking hard in the other's face. But just like he had anticipated the other protested.

-If you take me to the hospital I am going to kill everyone there. Got that. I just need, -He paused to grab his side in sudden pain, -I-I just need for you to the same thing you did last time.

-But last time it was just a cut! –Naruto hissed but that didn't affect the raven.

The blond quickly pulled his orange jacket off and pressed it against the other side, thinking over all the possibilities he could do right now. No hospitals. Even injured Sasuke would do what he had promised. No Tsunade's help. Something told him that Sasuke wouldn't want that either. And no Sakura's help. She just now started to forget him. Naruto couldn't do that the girl. Then who else? There weren't a lot of chooses left.

Deciding for one that would be the easiest and would save him trouble, he made one Kage bunshin.

-What the hell are you doing? –Sasuke asked his voice ugly from the pain when Naruto's clone run off to get the help.

-Helping your sorry ass, -The blond grinned a bit. He needed to get Sasuke to his house as soon as possible, before someone saw them. So pulling one of Sasuke hands over his shoulder he started to walk the rest of the road to his apartment. But the raven pulled his hand away. Obviously even injured and weak Sasuke could be a jerk and not wanting help form anyone.

-I hope you're not fucking with me, -The older grunted and took step by step pretty fast toward the safest place in Konoha for him.

Naruto frowned. Why would he fuck with Sasuke? It was more the other way around. He was the one who shows up with injuries making even bigger mess in Naruto's head. Wasn't for him the blonde's life would be so much easier. Without so much pain and other things. Wouldn't be for him Naruto would move over that thing he had with the raven and everything would be as good as before he even met him. Not that Naruto can remember that time.

By the time they got inside the blonde's apartment and Sasuke crashed on his bed like last time, Naruto jacket was already bloody. He found some bondages and took a new and clean shirt to change it for his jacket. He simply didn't have anything else to stop the bleeding with.

Sasuke on the bed was panting and his face was pulled up in pain. The injury was bad just like Naruto had thought and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could was wait and see if his plan worked or not. And something was saying that it wouldn't. And if it wouldn't then he was taking the raven to Tsunade and not leaving until she heals him and then he didn't care if she put him in prison. At last he wouldn't be death. Even from a thought like that Naruto felt sick.

He sat down next to Sasuke and pressed one of his shirts to his bleeding side. He really hated blood. He hated its colour, smell and the places it was coming from. He didn't hate it so much to actually get sick of it. He couldn't let that happen, he was a ninja after all. But he didn't enjoy it either.

Sasuke hissed a little but soon relaxed. His chests were still moving fast and Naruto didn't like that. The raven looked like he had run all the way from Sand village without even stopping.

-How are you feeling? –Naruto asked caring and for a response he got a glare. –Okay, just trying to ease the tension. –The tension from Sasuke being here again and the blond helping him even after their little argument last time was left out of Naruto's grunt.

Then he heard his front doors opening and closing and steps coming closer. Like he had imagined, Sasuke raised from the bed a little, eyes glaring angrily and tried to get away before whoever come in would have time to see him. But Naruto pushed him down and made him stay there. The bedroom's doors opened and inside came a blond man and a dark haired young woman with a bag in hand.

The clone disappeared and the girl was left there standing with mouth wide open and eyes looking from the real blond to the lying raven and back.

-Hinata, please. I need help, -Naruto pleaded. She was his last chance. It was it. Everything he got, but it was enough. She had learned from Shizune a lot just like Ino and the only reason why he hadn't asked the other blond was because she was probably with Choji and was obsessed with Sasuke. And would tell Tsunade right away. But Hinata, she was loyal. And if Naruto asked her the right way, she would help.

The girl stood there form a moment in shock and was disturbed by Sasuke's pained grunt. That actually was Naruto's fault, because he prested hard on the injury. He knew that Hinata didn't want anyone to be in pain and that pained her instead. If he would prove to her that Sasuke needed help, then they were saved. Peace of cake!

-I-I… Naruto he-he is missing ninja, -She finally stumbled out

-But he needs our help. Hinata, don't be stupid. –After Naruto's words the girls face changed. It became determinate. Hinata Naruto's opinions rated higher then anyone else's.

She ordered for Naruto to move already starting the chakra to gather in her hands. Her pale, small hands become green and she put them down on Sasuke's naked side. He grunted a bit but didn't move away. Naruto was left to stand by the bed and watch helpless. There was nothing he could do now.

The injury slowly healed and the more time passed the more Hinata looked tired and drained. Her hair was falling in her face and Naruto brush them away from her eyes. She turned to look at the blond and smiled thankfully and the blond gave one of his smiles back. The young woman's hands trembled a little but stayed where they were till Sasuke's skin had pulled together and he wasn't bleeding anymore. Only then the green chakra vanished and the girl grabbed her bag she had brought with her. She took out a small bottle and with cloth and cleaned the blood so she could see the bruise. Now it looked like uneven skin, a big scar, but almost unnoticeable.

Naruto went to bathroom and return with some water that he forced Sasuke to drink. All the while the Hyuga girl was putting on bandages. When she was finally done she rose without looking at Sasuke and left the room. Naruto fallowed. She didn't look back all the way till the front door where she stopped.

-I will have to tell Hokage-sama, -She said quietly. Her shoulders were tensed and her eyes sad. She looked like she was sick from all the chakra loose. For Sakura or Tsunade the thing Hinata just did would be nothing, but the dark haired girl wasn't so experienced.

-Please don't. I-I… He will leave in the morning a-and won't coma back. Believe me. –Naruto said while taking the girl's hand in his and brushing his thumb over the back of it. Spite all that had happened she still found strength to blush a bit and her eyes fall. Naruto didn't want to use her love for him to get what he wanted but he didn't want Sasuke to go to jail either. He decided to ask for Hinata's help because he knew that he could talk her into not reporting.

-B-But he… Naruto. Why did he come here? H-He probably… The rumours a-are probably right and he w-wants to destroy Konhoa. I ca-can't… -She tried to stay focused but Naruto's hand didn't let her. She was very sensitive expectably when it came to the blond.

-He doesn't. Hinata… one day. If he won't be gone tomorrow by twelve you can report. Just, please, give me some time. Okay?

Pale eyes looked up at Naruto's and a sad smile graced the girls pinkish lips. She leaned closer and placed a kiss on the ninjas cheek and whispered –I wished yo-you would do these things for me… -Then she moved away. Took her bag from the ground and turned to leave, but Naruto stopped her.

-I'm sorry. –Naruto said quietly, but Hinata already knew that. –Do you want one of my clones to take you home?

-No, I'm not as weak as you al-all think I am, -With one last smile she opened the doors and closed them behind herself, leaving Naruto alone with the raven in his bed and heavy heart. Just now he had asked one of his good friends to betray their country. The fact that he had done that months ago didn't bother him anymore, but he never meant to pull Hinata in all of this too.

…how was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Duh… it took me so long. But it is kind of boring… :D

The blond sighted. He hated himself for doing this to Hinata. He had tried to keep his distance from her, knowing very well of her feelings and now he had destroyed all success he had reached. He cared deeply for the dark haired girl just like all the other ninjas, but it looked like he just kept hurting her more and more only being. That hurt him too. Naruto didn't want make Hinata sad. He hoped that Hinata would eventually get over him and start dating Kiba. They were perfect together and the dog boy loved her. That was more then Naruto could ever ask for his friend, but that didn't happen. She couldn't get over him… and he understood. If he couldn't get over Sasuke even after years then he couldn't expect that Hinata would get over him after couple of months.

His hands found their way in his blond hair. There was an Uchiha he had to take care of now. Remembering that his eyes shot open not even noticing when they had closed. Sasuke was in his bed, waiting for him, but he was here. Thinking about something he couldn't change anymore.

The thought of the raven excited and frightened him at the same time. He was glad knowing that the man was fine and well, but the didn't want to go back there. What if he starts yelling again? He didn't want to fight the older man. He just… wanted to hug him. Naruto slapped his cheek repeating to himself to stop thinking like that.

He reached his bedroom and the doors were wide open. The blond could see the other sitting on his bed, back leaned against the headboard and holding his injured side. God, he was so perfect. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke on top of him, kissing his neck, creasing his tights. He was extra horny lately because of all the frustrating about Sasuke.

Slowly he stepped inside the room causing the raven to look at him. His black eyes stayed on him while Naruto walked farther inside and sat down on the edge of his bed. Those eyes examined him and that made him nervous. He coughed in his hand not lifting his eyes.

There was a moment when both of them didn't move nor say anything. Naruto didn't know what to do now. He had so many questions, but they didn't feel like the right ones in a situation like this. The blonde's fingers were playing with the blanket that way forcing his mind away from the man in front of him.

-How had you been, -Sasuke's voice sounded husky. Big turn on for Naruto.

-Fine, -The blond answered and let the quietness get between them again. He didn't mind it. Better listening to nothing then Sasuke's angry voice.

The raven leaned forward a bit resting his hand on his crossed knees. His eyes still were on Naruto's face and when the said man lifted his gaze he was a bit surprised that he was met with Sasuke's smirk.

-Hinata… has grown, -That made Naruto's forehead pull into wrinkles. Why was he talking about Hinata?

-Yes. She has, -The blond answered unsure. His fingers stopped their actions and rested on his lap instead. He didn't feel comfortable at all.

-You like her?

-What? –Naruto choked out. What the fuck? Why Sasuke was asking weird questions. He felt the urge to hit him for even saying that. He was all Sasuke's. No one else's. He wouldn't do that to anyone; giving them false hope. He wanted to laugh for Sasuke thinking like that and at the same time cry for Sasuke not noticing what he really felt. Weren't they supposed to be best friend or something? He should know.

-I heard that she confessed her love to you. I was just thinking that you two would get together afterwards, but you haven't even mentioned her before. –Sasuke stated calmly, not changed his pose. He licked his lips and breathed out loudly.

-I-I… -Naruto was at the lose for words. His mouth felt dry and his hands were sweating. He couldn't say now that he wasn't able to love Hinata back because he loved the stupid raven already. And how the hell Sasuke even knew that Hinata confessed?

-If a girl confesses her love to someone as popular as you in front of all Konoha's people then it's only logical that the news travels fast, -Sasuke continued, noticing Naruto puzzlement. –Do you love her? –His eyes for the first time lowered and his lips pulled in a thin line.

-I… I don't. No! Yes! I love her! –Naruto sighted. He didn't know how to explain it. Sasuke was looking at him again with curious look urging him to go on. –I love her. I care about her… but… well not like she does. I-I… God, why do you even ask this?

-Because last time you asked me why I haven't married someone and if I had a girlfriend when you yourself didn't have anyone even when girls are begging for you to date them.

-It's not like that. It's only Hinata. And beside I could never return her feelings. I'm not one of those guys like you that use girls. –Naruto bit, -I don't want to raise her hope up to later turn her down. –To this comment Sasuke's eyes twitched. Not that Naruto hadn't expected that. After all he called Sasuke a user and player.

-I don't use girls, idiot. –Naruto only hmmned. Like he would ever believe in that. He had always imagined Sasuke as someone who only had one night stands because he was afraid that someone would get too close to him. Sounds exactly like Uchiha. But his thought were interrupted by said Uchiha, -And what do you mean you can't return her feelings? I had always thought that you had enough of it... even if the person you love doesn't love you back, like Sakura.

Naruto's eyebrows rose. Was that a joke or truth? Whatever that was it sounded silly and he couldn't suppress his giggles. That made corners of Sasuke's lips pull up a bit too. They both almost felt relaxed in each other present, but still. Their conversation from last time was fresh in their memories. Neither of them knew why it had such a big effect on both of them, but Naruto decided to end it.

-I'm sorry about the last time. I shouldn't have blow up so quickly, -He lowered his blond head waiting for response. But Sasuke didn't say anything. Still the same old stuck up bastard. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up.

Sasuke was now only inches from his face, but far enough for Naruto to not feel his breath. –I shouldn't have said the things I did.

-No. You were right, -Naruto admitted. He was ashamed to say that out loud, but it was true. The councillors kept him in the city so they could use him if they ever needed that. It was sick.

The raven blinked couple of times and then pushed himself against the end of the bed again crossing his arms. Naruto saw the smug look on his face. Like he had won a competition or tricked death. He cursed himself. He lets his guard down for a few seconds and immediately he's reward with cocky Sasuke.

-But… -Naruto started and just by his look the other could say that he was going to say something stupid. –B-but at last I have a big cage, -Naruto tried to joke using the words Sasuke used last time, -You got it? Like my cage is in size of Konoha.

Naruto smirked and laughed from inside about his own joke. And for that he got a glare from Sasuke and mumbled "stupid".

-So you don't love Hinata then, but someone else? –Sasuke continued on with their conversation before like nothing had happened. Only now his voice more like Uchiha, emotionless. The blond guessed the painkillers that Hinata had given had started to kick in.

-It's none of your business, -Naruto narrowed his eyes at raven glaring a bit. His glare was nothing compare to famous Uchiha glare but he felt safer when doing that.

-I guess, -Sasuke muttered.

They stayed silent for a while until Naruto noticed something on his blanket. Blood. Sasuke had gotten blood on his favourite, and only, blanket.

-Sasuke, -He wined. –There is blood on my blanket. It was my favourite!

-So?

-I won't be able to get it out. You ruined it. –The blond ranted while leaning forward and touching the still fresh blood on the orange blanket. There was no way he will be able to clean it. Now he will be forced to sleep on part of Sasuke. He blinked. That didn't sound so bad, but then shook his head. He will get his revenge on that jerk.

He peaked up to see if Sasuke was looking and catching him off guard and jumped on him. Sasuke hit his head against the hard wood that Naruto's bed was mad of, but the blond used that moment to start tickle him, completely forgetting about Sasuke's side. He managed to get some grunts out of the raven what was the best laugh he could get, before Sasuke clutched his side and pushed Naruto off of himself. The younger of them landed on his side on the floor. It all happened so suddenly that Naruto yelped out of surprise.

For a moment everything that could be heard in the room was Naruto whining and Sasuke fast breathing. The blonde's head was hurting a bit and his hipbone had collided with the floor awkwardly so it hurt a lot now. He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceilings not wanting to get up. Only now he understood that tickling Sausuke wasn't a good idea.

-Sorry, -He muttered, not sure if Sasuke heard that.

Then he saw a hand fall from the bed and Sasuke hn'ed. He hated that sound. He sighted and banged his head against the floor. Sasuke's side was probably hurting again.

They didn't say anything then. All this conversation between them was kind of awkward. Naruto was starting to think that Sasuke had fallen asleep but then the raven asked something.

-Who do you love then? –It was so quiet that Naruto almost didn't catch that.

The question made Naruto close his eyes. He wished he could tell Sasuke the true, but he feared that the raven would hate him if he did. But he wouldn't lie about it either. That wouldn't be fair to anyone. He just wanted not to love… a guy. Then things would be so mush less complicated.

-Someone… someone who doesn't love me back, -Naruto swallowed after those words. He was sure about them. There was no way that Sasuke felt something like that for him too. And it wasn't like the raven had done anything to show that. Everything he had tried to do is kill the blond. Not something someone in love would do.

-Then it's Sakura. –That wasn't a question. But Naruto didn't blame Sasuke for thinking that. When all three of them were a team Naruto didn't do anything to hid his crush and it was like that till Sasuke left them. But he didn't want Sasuke to think that.

-No. Maybe it's hard to believe, but it's not Sakura.

-Then who? –Sasuke didn't give up and Naruto couldn't understand why. Like that would change anything between them. Well, it would if the blond would say the truth, but he would never. That was his secret and only his.

He laid there for a moment thinking about what he should say. What would satisfied the other and sighted. –It doesn't matter. I'll get over it and find some girl who would know how to cook and would like kids and then I will have big happy family. –A dream Naruto had before he started to develop feelings for that bastard.

The raven hn'ed again. If his answer wasn't good enough Sasuke didn't say anything.

Then Naruto started to talk. He didn't like the tense silence between them. He talked about everything that came to his mind at the moment. Everything he had seen when he travelled with Jiraija and what had happened when he came back. He talked about the fights against Akatsuki and how the old man died. He never said anything about how he felt when he found out. He never talked about trainings with his senseis. He never mentioned that Tsunade hated him ever since Jiraija passed away, like that was his fault. But he had to admit that sometimes he really blamed himself for that. He never talked about his nightmares, about the fact that he killed someone or that he actually felt like a puppet for the elders. That would be pathetic and he didn't want Sasuke to think that he was weak and couldn't stand up for himself.

All in all he sounded happy. If the other only knew how miserable he felt then he would sense the bitterness in his voice, sad look in his eyes, stillness in his body and the pained expression on his face. But the raven-haired man never looked down from the bed and Naruto was thankful for that.

The blond found out a few things about the other too. Although he didn't talk much, sometimes commented on something Naruto said, but when he asked how was living with Oruchimaru, he received plain, three word answer, "Learned a lot." Naruto understood that Sasuke learned many jutsus that helped him get down Itachi. He wanted to question farther, but stopped himself. He didn't know how Sasuke would reject to questions about his older brother so he left the topic alone.

Sasuke said a little about how he was doing now too, but didn't mention anything about how he had got those injuries. Naruto was really curious, but again gave up on that topic. He wanted Sasuke to relax and get some strength before he left tomorrow.

After two or so hours of talking, in Sasuke case just listening, Naruto got up and announced that he wanted to pee. Sasuke only looked at him funny but didn't comment. The blond quickly did what he needed to do, washed his hands and was back in his room after a minute or two, but still. The Uchiha had managed to fall asleep. Maybe he was more tired then he showed.

The raven was fallen asleep on the side that didn't hurt, face to the side where Naruto had been laying on the floor. He looked so peaceful and calm, that Naruto couldn't bring himself to wake the other up to finish the conversation they started about the best restaurants and foods. Actually by the sight Naruto forgot all about food and other stuffs and smiled a little when a smiling Sasuke caught his eyes. That was the first time Naruto saw Sasuke smile in a long time. His face was always pulled into smirks or glares or his eyebrows were knitted together, things that Naruto didn't find attractive at all. But that smile. It was so small, almost unnoticeable, but it was so warm.

He walked up to Sasuke and sat down on the bed. He wanted to touch the other but didn't. He was scared that he would wake up and freak out that Naruto was so close. And then he frowned. He had never even seen Sasuke freak out. He was always emotionless, collective. A part of Naruto even wanted to do that just to see Sasuke out of character. But the other, stronger part, enjoyed how at peace the other looked.

Naruto couldn't help himself. There he was – in his room. The man of his dreams just laying there, sleeping. And he was so close, so close. It was natural that he leaned down next to Sasuke that their hands were touching and he could feel the raven's hot breath on his face and could hear the steady heart beats.

Naruto sighted happily but quiet not to wake the other up. That was the last thing he wanted right now even if moment ago that was what he was thinking. He liked this. This thing. Lying next to Sasuke, like they were more then rivals. It was intimate. His stomach was spinning and his eyelashes fall down. He liked feeling the raven so close. He liked being so close. That was everything he wanted right now. Everything he needed.

Night after night he had wished he wasn't alone in his apartment that he had grew cold of. There were only bad memories about this place. And every time Naruto came home he was remained that the people that were suppose to love him left him. His mom, his dad, Jiraija… Sasuke. Everyone he wanted to keep walked away leaving him alone. It was like harder he tried, the worse thing got and he hated it.

Everything he wanted was for someone to be with him at nights. He hated that time. Then everything became cold and dark and he got scared like a little kid. Not ever, not even when he was just a baby no one cared what happened to him at that time of day. He was always alone and scared. Somehow Sasuke made him feel safe and not only because he was the strongest ninja he knew… even stronger then himself. It was just that Sasuke… he never stopped twice to think when it came to Naruto.

That time when he was tide up to the poll and Kakashi said to his team mates not to feed him, Sasuke gave him his rice. That thing with Haku and at the chunin exam, he confessed that he didn't want anything to happen to ones he cared about and said that one of them was Naruto. And there was more and more. Naruto knew that he could rely on the raven if he ever needed help, just like he was counting with Naruto's help now. And things like Sasuke trying to kill him didn't stop these feelings.

He laid there for a long time simply looking at Sasuke face. With his sky blue eyes he traced the lines of the raven's yaw, nose, lips and eyes. He liked how beautiful the other looked even when there wasn't anything special about Sasuke's face. It was simply harmonic. Not like Naruto's. He hated his own face; it looked… broken every time he looked in the mirror. He wanted to stay like this forever. Next to Sasuke, accepted. But he couldn't…

Right when he was starting to fall asleep, he slowly got out of his bed and left the room, looking back at his friend one last time. That night he spent on the sofa again, but didn't fall asleep. He couldn't erase Sasuke's face from his mind.

It was six in the morning when Sasuke stepped out of Naruto's room. He was fully dressed but not completely in his own clothes. The blond had laid one of his shirts on the bed for the other, because Sasuke shirt was soaked in blood.

Naruto was sitting on one of stools by his table thinking. There wasn't anything special that he thought about. More like anything. But he was surprised to see Sasuke so early in the morning. He had expected that he would sleep in, due to what happened. But still he waved a little at the other and asked if he wanted anything to eat. Sasuke declined and sat down next to him.

There was the same silence as yesterday that irked the blond.

Spite the tense atmosphere neither of them said anything. Naruto just sat there and sipped his tea, but Sasuke... he just stared at his hands. The younger of them didn't know what to think now. They had spend all last night talking like they were best friends so did that meant that they won't fight anymore. If he had to be honest then ever since Itache died Sasuke had been weird. No insults, no fights, nothing like earlier Uchiha. Naruto was happy about it, but worried too. He wanted to know what was going on with his friend.

-I wanted to talk to you about something, -Sasuke said really quiet. He still was looking at his hands and Naruto didn't take his eyes off his mug either. He was waiting for the other to continue. –About a house.

-A house? –Naruto raised his eyebrows. He looked at Sasuke for any signs of joking but the raven was as serious as always. He just nodded.

-I found a house in Konoha near East gate. It's pretty old and small, but I could imagine you living there, -That confused the blond even more. Since when did he want to buy a house? He didn't remember ever saying something like that.

-Sasuke, I don't want a house, -He said slowly stretching each word for the other to understand. Sasuke must have lost too mush blood yesterday or maybe he was sleepwalking.

-I just thought that you should do things you want.

-But I don't want to buy a house, -Naruto defended. Where was this going again? They had great time last night, but now Sasuke was staring to argue again.

-Just check it. You will love it. And I thought that after you become civil you would want to live outside of the village. –Sasuke explained finally looking up at Naruto at the word "civil". That made Naruto shook his head. They were right where they left. Again they will argue. He didn't even get why Sasuke put so much effort in making Naruto do what he dreamed to do. It wasn't logical.

-Sasuke, -He sighted, but couldn't even start what he was saying. The raven interrupted him.

-Believe it or not, but I want you to be happy, -Naruto would not believe that, -So if you do what you actually want then I will tell you what would make me happy, -Sasuke lowered his gaze again, but Naruto eyes shot open.

-Really, -He blurred out without thinking.

-Yes,

-Then what it is? –Naruto asked moving forward a bit in excitement. He really, really wanted to know that and make Sasuke do those things too. He genuinely cared for the raven.

-After you buy that house, -Sasuke stared hard back at the blond who puffed his cheeks.

-Maybe I won't like it.

-You will.

-This is stupid! You can't force me in buying a house! –Naruto throw up his hands. It was ridiculous. But all Sasuke did was snored softly and went back on staring at his hands.

Naruto's eyes stayed on his friend. Was he thinking about Naruto's well being or something else? Was Hinata right and everything Sasuke wanted was to destroy the village and this was some kind of a trap? But then why hadn't he killed the blond yet? He had many opportunities. He grunted. This was so stupid! How he hated all the secrets Sasuke had. Once upon a time they didn't have secrets… well… they had less then now.

-You do this because you want me to be happy? –He asked and bit his lip afterwards.

-I already told you. Yes, -Sasuke sounded irritated. Naruto sighted.

-Why do you want me to be happy? –Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto again. For a while he was just looking and Naruto started to think that he won't get an answer, but then the other opened his mouth.

-Because once you were, when I was still living here. Now I'm not and… -Naruto held his breath. Was Sasuke implanting on something? Was he getting what Naruto felt for him? –…and you're not. After I killed Itachi I understood how selfish I was… and it's not fair that you gave away years of your life to get me back. I want you to be happy… I wantto _make_ you happy so you won't chase me anymore and won't try to change things you can't…

The blond blinked. Sasuke was doing all of this… to make Naruto forget about him. So when Sasuke would be pleased… he won't come back anymore. No surprise attacks on the street, no excitement when you open your bedroom door to see a stranger on your bed. Nothing. Did he want that? Did he want to forget about him? Wasn't it what he wished every day for? But now, in front of a chose, he wasn't so sure.

He looked in Sasuke's eyes one more time and saw hurt in them. Usually they were emotionless, but now… Was this so important to the older man? Was this a way how he was trying to forget about his past? About all the pain this village had made him go through, about all the people he lost. This was his own way to say goodbye, wasn't it?

He swallowed and broke the eye contact. Then inhaled sharply not able to believe what he was going to do.

-I don't have enough money, -It wasn't a protest, and it was too weak to be one.

Naruto still didn't look up when a hand came in his view with a money pill stitch together by a rubber. It looked like more then enough for the house. Then Sasuke stood up and left not long after.

But Naruto was still sitting by the table with the orange cup in hand and tea in it that was already cold while looking at the money. This was it. He had given up on the person he refused to let go. Ever. But he had done it. For him. Why was love such a messy thing. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to be happy. He wanted Sasuke to be with him, happily ever after. Even if that was killing him. Why did he always have to think about other needs first and only then about himself?

-So… what do you think? –Naruto turned around to face a young woman behind a dusty couch. Her face was clearly surprised. The blond could bet that she hadn't imagined this when he said he had a surprise for her. That made the little evil Naruto inside of him laugh mean laughs.

She opened her mouth her eyes trying to take in the sight before her and then she closed here pink lips again. Then again it was opened and after few second closed. Amusing was everything Naruto could think about.

-Are you going to just stand there or say something too? –He pushed a little. He would never admit but her opinion was important to him. But… the pink haired nurse might already know that.

Sakura's soft green eyes twitched at his comment and glared at him. She crossed her arms and took defensive stance, like she was trying to prove a point she hadn't even said yet. And the blond wasn't even sure if she had noticed that. He knew what Sakura thought of this, she didn't have to tell that out laud. But he wanted her support. She still was his friend even if he was giving in papers about quitting his job tomorrow.

-What is this? –She finally asked really slowly uncrossing her arms and raising them in the air. Her pink brows were raised as well making Naruto smile. This was Sakura he knew. Demanding, inpatient, a bitch. –What the hell were you thinking when doing this? –She raised her voice now grabbing hold of her hips.

But Naruto didn't answer, he just shrugged it off and walked into the small kitchen babbling about the great view and the big bathroom. Well, it wasn't big, but bigger then his last one. Then he leaned against the kitchen counters when Sakura came in still glaring and seriously pissed, and started to talk about the neighbours. About that middle-aged guy who had the most awesome dog in the world. And about that other man who was the best cook in the world. Both of them alone jut like he. And both funny and welcoming to strangers.

But Sakura still glared and made noses that clearly said that he should stop if he didn't want a black and blue eye in the morning. But he didn't. He was happy and felt light headed and he didn't want his friend to ruin that for him. He hadn't felt this way for a long time and he wished to keep these emotions for a little more. But Sakura… she was realist. She wouldn't wait for a second to bring Naruto down from his cloud.

When he had gotten to the best part, meaning, the fact that the last owner was so desperate to sell the house that he actually asked for less then Sasuke had given him. Of course he didn't say anything about Sasuke just that he had saved that money through the rough years of missions and trainings with Jiraija. That was the moment when Sakura decided to stop this play and open Naruto eyes. Like he needed that.

-Naruto stop! –She raised her voice again making Naruto jump and stop suddenly. –Why… I-I… What are you doing? I don't get it! Why did you bought a house? Since when did you even want one?

-Emm… I don't know. But isn't this great? I have a house now, -The blond still didn't lose his cheerful tone and bright smile. Sasuke was actually right! He loved this place. It was like made for him!

-No! Naruto, it isn't great! –Sakura stepped future in the kitchen that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for the past year. –Have you even thought this over or was it just a moment's need? –Well, that did it.

Did Sakura really think that he was so… stupid? He wouldn't buy it if he hadn't thought things over. The hell, he didn't even wanted to buy it either, but after a while things that Sasuke said started to make sense and… it just happened. The house was so homey. It felt right to be there. The smell of the old wood and the atmosphere when you stepped in the garden. It felt exactly how Naruto wanted to feel when he came home.

-Sakura, -Naruto looked the girl in the eyes, -I wanted this. I had thought about this for the past week and a half and believe me it wasn't an easy decision. But… you are my friend. Aren't you supposed to support me?

-Yes, Naruto. I will support you in anything you do… but not this. –Her face fell for a moment and she looked sad. But then she turned back to the other self that wanted to change Naruto's mind. –Why would you want a house anyway? It's so far away from them city centre and from the Hokage tower. How do you plan on getting on time for the missions?

The blond sighted. This was when he needed to say what he was about to do. Actually he had hopped that this would come up today so she would find it out from him.

-I am… -He lowered his eyes. He couldn't look at her. And he buried his hands in his pants pockets, something he did when he felt insecure about his actions. Yes, even he didn't know if this was a good idea. –I am asking Tsunade to make me a civil tomorrow.

After that there was a few seconds silence and the Sakura burst out in laughs. Like he would even dare to joke about something like this. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there and waited till his friend calm down and would understand the he was serious. That took longer then he thought.

-Oh, God! That was good. –She clapped his shoulder still smiling like she got paid for that. That was about the time she understood. One look in the blonde's eyes and she knew.

Sakura pulled away from him like she was burned, eyes, and mouth wide open. Her expression was classic 'What The fuck'.

-I'm not kidding

-I can tell, -The pink haired girl answered weakly. She defiantly didn't expect anything like that. First the house then this. Naruto could only imagine how she felt. –This is… sudden. I don't get it. Your dream is to be a Hokage and now you're giving that up for a house.

-No, not for the house. –The younger teen was hurt that Sakura didn't get it. Maybe she just hadn't done and seen things he had. She was a nurse after all. Not always she was sent on missions especially dangerous missions.

-For what then?

-For myself.

He didn't get an answer right away, but when he did… it wasn't one he had wanted. Sakura's voice was so cold, her eyes distance and she was about halfway through the doors.

-If you would do something for yourself then you wouldn't buy a house. You would stay in your apartment and keep doing missions until you find out something new about Sasuke and then you would bring him back and the village would make you a Hokage! Just like you had always wanted. That was your dream, Naruto!

-But not all the dreams are meant to come true! Sakura, you're not with Sasuke and probably will never be! You know why, because he won't come back. It doesn't matter how long I am going to chase him. And I don't want to spend all my life on meaningless thing. I want to live! I want to do things I want and I like. Things we promised to someone when we were kids… don't mean anything now. I grew up and you should do the same… -Naruto didn't want to say those thing. He loved Sakura. He would never do anything to hurt her but someone had to say that. She couldn't get over Sasuke and that he left and she would probably never get over that. He knew that she loved that bastard, but Sasuke didn't want to come back. Wasn't it just fair that Sasuke get to live his life and Naruto his?

Right after Naruto's little speech Sakura lost it. It was about everything she could take and she just stormed out. That night Naruto didn't find out that Sai had broke up with her and that she felt like everyone were leaving her. First Sasuke then Sai… and the last one being Naruto.

I hope you liked it… I did work hard on this one…


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is. The 4th part. I really hope you will like it and thanks to those who had reviewed this story. It means so much to me.

I am sorry about mistakes in this and other chapters. English had never been my strongest side and that I'm writing stories in English alone is something I am very proud of.

But now… read!

XXX

The sound of his naked feet softly touching the wooden floor was quiet. He didn't know why, but whenever it was night time he tried to be quiet, even if he was alone and there was no need. He just liked when things were calm.

He made his way into the kitchen that hadn't changed much since he had bought the house. It still had all the counters and the old sink, only with few new pipes. He liked that it looked old, made him feel like he was part of something… agent. Pulling out a cup from one of the top shelves he put a tea bag in it and poured some water over it. He didn't bother to heat it, because he wasn't in mood for something hot. It was already hot and he was sweating like crazy.

That was why he was wearing only his green boxers too. It was too hot if he wore his usual sweat pants and shirt and then the blond man couldn't sleep. Less clothes, more sleep. Something he had understood years ago and stuck with.

But the weather wasn't the reason why he was up in the middle of the night, drinking cool tea that tasted like water with sugar. Two tan hands rubbed blond locks remembering the nightmare. Yes, Naruto still got some from time to time. They were nothing in particular… usually, but this one… This was one of them that didn't let you fall asleep afterwards. This was one of them that felt so real that you just had to check under your bed to make sure that you were safe. Naruto rarely got this kind of dreams, but when he did, they always were about a certain raven haired ninja.

This time it just felt so real that he still could feel blades piercing his skin open and warm, no, burning blood floating out of the wounds. He could still see the bloody Sasuke laying on his side trying to form words while Naruto tried to stop his bleeding wounds, completely forgetting about his own. He knew that he won't be able to forget it and that he won't be able to sleep anymore. So he decided to drink something.

When he had reached the kitchen's entrance his mouth was as dry as the desert where Gaara lived. Sometimes drinking helped him to not think about stuffs that couldn't and would never be real, but when he was scared and worried things happened on their own accord. His mind wondered without him wanting it and he couldn't do anything about it.

He lifted the orange cup to his lips and sipped a bit feeling his troth get wetter. Just as quiet as he had come he slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. A sight left his lips when he fell in his old couch.

It had been more then two months since he saw Sasuke last time. And as embarrassing as it was Naruto had to admit that the raven was right. He loved the house and already felt like he had been living here all his life.

He had talked with Tsunade too. Although she didn't just allowing Naruto to become a civil, starting to talk about his dream to become Hokage and chasing Sasuke, but in the end, because of Naruto's awesome skills of talking people into things, she agreed… but not completely. She agreed to not give him any missions, but practically he still was a ninja.

Now he worked in the Academy teaching the kids to control their chakra and telling them the history of Fire country and Konoha. It was interesting. Every day happened something new and he liked working with kids. And beside, he got paid for that.

But his life wasn't completely happy. Sakura still didn't talk to him, but she didn't have any rights to act how she was acting. Naruto was moving on, accepting the truth, that Sasuke won't come back, she was the one who lived in a dream. In her perfect little world. Of course, it was sad that Sai dumped her, but she couldn't be angry with him instead of that asshole.

And then there was the fact that he hadn't seen Sasuke for a long time. So long that he was starting to think that he won't come back. Maybe he already knew that Naruto had done what he had asked and now he had no intentions on coming back. And why should he? To say what would make him happy? That somehow made Naruto laugh. How could he have thought that that would actually happen? And it sounded so stupid.

He sighted again, closing his eyes. The blonde's eyes were so heavy, but he couldn't force himself to sleep. Thoughts of Sasuke had hunted his mind for weeks now. Sometimes he even caught himself spaced out while thinking about all their little fights in the past, about the possibility that he would actually visit him one last time, just to give Naruto a chance to say goodbye.

Naruto was addicted to Sasuke and didn't want to live without him in his life. That was all the point of chasing him for the past couple of years.

The old couch creaked a bit when he leaned into it more, trying so hard to keep his mind of off Sasuke. Then he heard a soft noise of something hard hitting wood. Soon after the second time of the noise sounding through his house he understood what that was.

The blonde rose from his seat puzzled about who would be knocking at his door at this hour. The man reached the doors and sucked in a breath preparing himself for something bad to come when he opened his home for the mysterious person, but the air got stuck in his lungs when he actually did that and saw his first true friend.

-Sasuke, -He breathed out after a minute of silence. And yes, indeed it was Sasuke, standing there in the same closes he had wore when they met in the Lake Country-black pants and dark blue shirt with high collar. He had a bag on his right shoulder and Naruto could see a smile in his eyes. A tiny smile, but still one.

For an answer the raven just nodded and looked him up and down. Immediately Naruto blushed remembering that he wore only his boxers. His hands itched with a want to slam the door close, run to his room and put on something more, but he didn't. He had been thinking about this moment for a long time. The last moment he would spend with the man he admired, fought and loved.

With a lot of difficulties he forced himself to not mind the blush that still was on his cheeks and stepped aside to allow Sasuke in. And he took that opportunity.

-You liked it, -Sasuke startled Naruto with this sentence after he had dropped his bag and get out of his sandals.

-Yes, I liked it. Just like you said, -Naruto answered truthfully. There was no need to lie about things. He had bought the house. That proved that he liked it. –Do you want me to show you around?

Sasuke nodded again.

Naruto wasn't sure why he had asked it. Did he really want to show him around his messy house or did he want to make this as long as possible?

But it didn't matter. He had asked, Sasuke agreed, so now Naruto was slowly showing him room after room in the small house. First room was living room that was half decent because of all the guests he had had the past couple of days. Not that his friends craved to see his house more then making sure he was alright.

There wasn't much to see in the living room. It was bigger then it had been in the apartment so Naruto didn't have much furniture for it. There was a couch, TV, a desk and few chairs and curtains on the desk that Ino had bought for him. It was present or something. Many of the people who came had brought presents with them. It was something people did when someone moved, Naruto guessed. Personally he had never moved before in his life and he didn't know.

Then they moved to bathroom. It was like all the other bathroom in the world. Naruto just wanted Sasuke to see it… for no reason at all.

Then the blonde showed his own room to the raven. It was full of boxes and clothes were laying everywhere. Being a lazy ass he was he didn't mind the dirty surroundings, and always was too busy doing nothing to tide anyway.

All in all the bedroom looked exactly like his last room. With the same bed, same wardrobe and the same orange blanket. Sasuke asked few questions like how the moving had went and did anyone helped him, but he didn't comment on anything nor he said anything else.

And the last room Naruto showed was kitchen. It was half decent too, mainly because he cooked there. Now that he knew what he was doing every day, he had time and want to cook something more then ramen. He still liked it, but now he kind of understood what everyone meant when they said that ramen stinks.

There were few other rooms in the house, but those were empty and when Naruto had wanted to show them to Sasuke, he refused. So Naruto's plan didn't work out… entirely. They still had spent half an hour.

They sat at a table and Naruto made tea for them. Neither of them said anything. Naruto had a feeling that something was bothering Sasuke, but didn't ask not knowing how the other would react. Lately he had notice that he cared more if he angered the raven or not. Maybe because he didn't want to get into fights with him anymore?

-How life had been? –Naruto spoke first in a cheerful voice. Thinking about it he understood that most of their latest conversations had started like this. With asking how they were. And look where that got them.

-Fine. You?

-Good. I really like the house. The atmosphere about it, you know. The high ceilings somehow make the rooms look bigger even if they are smaller. –Naruto smile at the end of it gazing at his tea.

-Yeah, they do. –The voice Sasuke used to say that almost sounded happy. Not the old, dark, stock, emotionless voice he talked all the time.

The air around them was a bit tensed but fresh too. It seemed that they liked to pass the time like this, but they both knew that there was something they had to talk about sooner or later. And that something was another thing Sasuke had asked Naruto to do-leave ninja life.

Naruto raised the cup to his mouth and drunk a bit. This time the tea was hot and it was refreshing after the cold tea before. And plus he loved to drink tea with Sauske. The true was he loved to do anything with Sasuke, even if that was fighting. He looked up at the raven. He was looking around the kitchen eyes not interested, but not bored either. Still there was that weird smile in them that never did capture his lips.

A sudden thought came to his head that made him smile brightly.

-Hey! I want to show you something! –Naruto cried out happily. How could he forget something like that?

-Naruto, you had showed me a lot today, -Sasuke tried to protest, but was ignored by the blonde, who grabbed the raven's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. Sasuke sighted but not loud enough for the other to hear.

-But you will like this! –The blonde didn't mind what Sasuke was saying. He had to show this one last room to his friend. –I hope, -He softly added after thinking this over a bit. There still was a possibility that Sasuke would feel angry and offended, by what he had done.

The blonde boy pulled Sasuke to the second floor and to the end of the hallway they had already seen when going to his room. At the end he stopped and let go of Sasuke's hand. They stood there for a moment, Naruto's face bright and happy, but Sasuke's emotionless.

Finally after getting tired of just standing there Naruto motioned to the doors right in front of him and asked the Uchiha to open them. The raven gave him a look but walked up to the doors anyway and put his hand on the doorknob. He didn't linger long pulling them open immediately and walking inside.

Naruto fallowed the older man carefully. He saw how Sasuke's back had tensed when seeing what was in the room and he expected the other to turn around and glare or throw a fist, but nothing happened. Sasuke just stood there and looked around.

Gathering his courage, the blonde ninja, now sensei, walked deeper inside the room and stopped next to his childhood friend.

The room was simple. The walls were the same creamy colour like the rest in the house, but Naruto knew that what was in the room made Sasuke pause. There was a bed. It was just a wood bed with a two dark pillows and dark blue blanket over it. It wasn't bed for two but it was bigger to be just for one person. Naruto himself didn't knew why's that, but didn't think about it much either.

Then there was a desk made from the same wood the bed was made and a big Uchiha cares on the wall at the bed's head. In fact that was where Sasuke's dark orbs were at that moment.

-Yo-You like it, -Naruto asked quietly and slowly. He didn't want to wake up the anger that Sasuke must be hiding now. Somehow Naruto was sure that the other would be angry, but till now he hadn't showed any.

-You… were in my room, -The last Uchiha stated. Face and voice avoid of emotions.

-Yes.

-I thought the mansion was destroyed when Pain attacked.

-No, well yes. But I kept some of your furniture just in case you would come back, -At the end Naruto's voice become quieter and quieter. It was hard for him to talk about it. He still hoped that there was a chance that Sasuke might return to Konoha. He didn't want to stop hoping. That was everything he had ever had.

Sasuke turned his head to his side meeting his blue eyes. For Naruto Sasuke didn't look angry. He looked… Naruto didn't even know how to name the emotions he saw in the raven's eyes. He had never before saw them in those eyes.

Uchiha broke the eyes contact and after a little hesitation moment he walked up to the bed and run his hand down the silky covers. Naruto had tried so hard to make the room look like Sasuke's childhood room. He had seen it and memorized every little detail and it was hard to reconstruct the damaged bed and desk. But in the end he had done it and it looked so good that he couldn't believe that he had actually done it in the first place.

-You didn't have anything better to do then this? –Sasuke asked when he stopped by the bed back turned to Naruto. The sentence made him smile.

-Nah! You know me! I can't sit still for a day, -The blond scratched the back of his head a little. Both of them knew that very well.

-Tsunade doesn't give you missions anymore? –Sasuke turned to face Naruto, expression serious. Immediately Naruto understood what Sasuke meant with that. So it was time to tell him about his new job.

-Actually no. I don't do missions anymore, -Few steps and Naruto was right next to his friend and sat down on the bed. It was comfy and soft; something he already new from all the times he spend in Sasuke's room, on his bed.

-So you're not a ninja anymore? –Sasuke too sat down so close to the blonde that their knees almost touched.

-No, I'm still a ninja. Tsunade wouldn't just let me go, what kind of Hokage she would be then? But she promised she wouldn't give me missions, -Naruto finished smiling brightly. From one side he felt sad when he walked in Tsunade's office. He knew he would miss all the fighting and his friends he wouldn't see as often as before, but most of all he knew he would miss the headband. It was a proof of what he had achieved and what he needed to achieve. Being a ninja was his life… but Tsunade understood that it wasn't making him happy any longer.

-Then you are a ninja who doesn't have missions. That must go well for you, -Sasuke teased.

-Oh! No! I have a work. She lets me teach at the Academia! –The raven gave him a long look before smirking.

-So now you are Naruto-sensei? –Naruto couldn't stand that smug look on the other's face so he hit him in the side. He didn't success at getting rid of it, but Sasuke's face fell to his own hands that were in his lap.

After that fallowed a moment that was filed with Naruto's soft laughs and chuckling sound made by Sasuke. The subject was magically dropped and neither of them talked about it again. There was a doubt in Naruto that Sasuke wouldn't be satisfied with his new job, but the raven didn't say that.

Soon the blond forget about it too and just tried to enjoy the moment with Sasuke. Maybe this will be the last one they spend together so Naruto would take advantage of it. His blue eyes roomed over the pale skinned man one last time, taking in all the muscles and curves. He knew he would treasure this memory forever until he got another chance like this.

He couldn't even believe that they were here. That Sasuke was in his house. That he had a house. It was unreal that they were friends now and better friend then they had ever been in the past. He still couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke didn't wish to see him dead and that they weren't even fighting. This was everything he would wish for, much more then he had hoped he would get at the end. He was so happy. Sasuke was here with him and helped him to settle his life the way he wanted. He just wanted to hug him and never let go and thank him for everything he had done.

It still amazed him that in the end Sasuke actually helped. But maybe he had changed. Maybe killing his brother had helped him. Maybe revenge was everything he needed to get ride of the anger he felt all the time. Naruto even wanted to believe that that was it. That Jiraija wasn't right. That Sasuke had always been good.

He understood that Sasuke was just trapped in this dark place and couldn't get out for year since his whole clan was murdered, and that was why he had done all those horrible things. But now looking at him sitting on his old bed again next to the blonde and trying to change his life, Naruto didn't saw the same man anymore. He was defiantly changed… for good. And he couldn't get why.

Naruto knew it was a bit selfish and wrong but he had always hoped that he would be the one who change Sasuke to good. But he hadn't done this. He knew. Otherwise he would have this warm feeling in his stomach, like he had did something good. Or at last that was what he thought.

He cleared his troth bringing Sasuke attention to him. His eyes were darker then Naruto had seen them before and his face kind of dreamy. The blonde's hands nervously pulled into fists.

-Sasuke?

-Hn, -The said raven haired man raised his eyebrows.

-Did it get easier when… you know? You killed Itachi? –He asked in a small voice after a moment of quietness. That was bothering him right now and he needed to know if revenge actually works or not when he still had a chance.

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly like he was ready to say something. Naruto really hopped so or else he felt like he had just ruined the mood.

-It… cleared some things, -He finally said averting his eyes from Naruto's and looking at the still open door. A light chill run down the younger's arms and he looked down at his naked torso.

-What kind of things?

-Itachi wasn't what I thought he was, -That caused Naruto to look up in Sasuke's face. The raven's voice while saying that was somehow lighter. Not so dark or desperate. And his face was brighter too. The corners of his lips were slightly turned up and his eyes were calm and friendly.

Naruto wanted to ask what Sasuke meant with that but the Uchiha beat him to it.

-I learned a lot about my clan and him, and about Konoha too, -At the end of the sentence his voice dropped. Not a surprise. Ever since Sasuke left the Leaf Village he talked about his home with anger and hate. Like the village was the reason why his life was so messed up.

-And the revenge. You actually feel better now?

-I know the truth; that's what matters. –Naruto didn't understood. What truth? What had Sasuke found out? It all seem weird to him. What kind of truth could turn Sasuke from murdering possessed Uchiha into a caring being?

-I don't get it, -He admitted shaking his head. He was starting to feel cold and wanted to put on some clothes but didn't want to leave not finding out the _truth._

The older scratched his cheek not taking his gaze of off the other. It was hard for him to relieve a secret this big but he knew it had to be done.

-Itachi was forced to kill my clan by the councillors. Apparently my family was planning on taking over the Konoha and that way starting another ninja war and he just wanted to protect me and everyone else. –Naruto's eyes widened noticeably. His mouth fell open but no sound came out. He couldn't believe this. Itachi was force to kill his own family. And the fucking councillors knew that this whole time but didn't say anything to Sasuke. He deserved to know, it was his family and brother after all.

-B-But… I… -Naruto stumbled to find the right words to say. Was there even anything to be said? But the blond just couldn't believe that someone would go so far to get out of war.

Sasuke smiled at the way Naruto tried to fight the truth. It was a sad smile. He knew how much the other loved Konoha and everyone in it and wanted to protect the villagers. He softly touched the other's shoulder making Naruto stop.

-I know what they had made you do, -The raven sighted. He saw the confusion in his friend's eyes and continued, -The councillors. They forced you… to kill too. I know because Oruchimaru had a lot of men in different cities. Now they are loyal to me.

-I-I… don- Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's palm pressing against his cheek. He looked up at the pale face finding it a bit closer to his; or that's what he thought.

-Don't say anything, -Sasuke whispered breathlessly. For a while his eyes were looking at Naruto, both men quiet. The blond could feel the warmth of the strong hand on his cheek and his breathing quickened a bit.

-I promised I would say what makes me happy, and I keep my promises, -Sasuke continued, -The reason why I made you do all these stuffs was selfish. –Naruto narrowed his eyes; that made the raven smile grow, -I wanted to protect you from those old jerks, included Tsunade … and to see you happy. I just wanted to know that you were safe in case something happens to me. –There was moment of silence again; Sasuke letting Naruto take in all he said.

-But yo-

-Let me finish, -Sasuke cut him off again waiting for a moment to see if the blonde had understood. When Naruto didn't say anything more he breathed out deeply ready to keep explaining.

-The one thing that would make me happy is to see you happy. I thought that by killing you I would forget _this, _but I guess it doesn't work that way. Just please don't… freak out, -Sasuke finished looking dead on in Naruto's blue eyes. He leaned closer and closer until his face was right in front of blondes.

Naruto swallowed. He couldn't think of anything, do anything. Everything he could feel was Sasuke's hand and breath on his lips. And then something soft touched his pink, parted lips pressing against them for a few seconds and then it was gone. Sasuke's warm breath disappeared along with his hand and Naruto opened his eyes not even knowing when he had closed them.

He looked at Sasuke who was looking back. He still couldn't believe what just had happened. Had Sasuke kissed him? What did that mean? He just couldn't believe it, but the weird feeling on his lips confirmed that it was true. He even wanted to raise his hand and touch them but didn't. Sasuke was still looking at him like waiting for an answer. Naruto blinked.

-Emm… -Was everything he could get past his just kissed lips.

-I never meant to feel this. I never even wanted to tell you, -Sasuke looked down at his hands suddenly looking like a little kid. So weak and desperate.

-No, it's just… -Naruto started but didn't know how to finish. What was it? Everything he had ever wanted and dreamed about? And what was Sasuke feeling? Was it strong or only need he wants to get over?

Deciding against trying to talk, Naruto leaned forward and took Sasuke's hands in his. He had spend enough time with Sakura to know that actions were better then words, but he didn't completely knew what he should do in a situation like this. This was the first time anyone had kissed_ him_, if he had to be honest.

Sasuke looked up and Naruto smiled at how the other looked. His face wasn't emotionless, but scared and relieved at the same time. He couldn't help but be happy.

-Took you so long, -He get out and smiled wider when Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

-So you, you know, -Sasuke waved his hand in the air.

-Yeah, for years now, -Naruto admitted blushing and feeling like a total loser for that. Like he was a girl or something. He was a man; men don't blush.

But the other chuckled and pressed his lips against blonde's again taking Naruto by surprise. He was starting to wrap his mind around the idea that Sasuke felt something for him too but now he was taken back by the boldness of Sasuke's actions. He didn't look so stiff anymore. Like something heavy was lifted off his shoulders and he could move.

The kiss was longer this time and more intimate. The raven was obviously more experienced then Naruto taking the control of the kiss and running his tongue against his lips. The blonde opened his mouth a bit to moan and something wet entered in it. One of Sasuke's hands found their way in blond hair and the other around his torso pulling the tan body closer to his. But Naruto wrapped his hands around the kisser's neck.

The kiss ended soon. After Sasuke had explored Naruto's mouth quickly, he pulled back letting the other breath freely. Naruto panted like he had just run a marathon, but it looked like Sasuke couldn't stop smirking. He run his fingers down Naruto's left cheek and neck stopping at his collarbone, fallowing the bones there. All the touching made Naruto shudder and he realized that this was the first time that someone touch him like this, and he like it.

-Are you cold? -Sasuke asked stopping all movement when sensing the shudder.

-A little, but that's okay, -Naruto admitting suddenly feeling really cold and wrapped one of his free arms around his stomach, hiding the curse seal from Sasuke's eyes.

The raven eyed him for a moment and then pulled off of the bed just so he could pull the covers down and forced Naruto lay on the bed. When Naruto was down he took of his shirt revealing strong chests and muscular arms with couple scars on his torso, and lay next to the blonde. He pulled the covers up again and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Naruto immediately cuddled against the pale chests pressing his ear against Sasuke's heart. The pulse was steady, complete opposite of his own. His heart was still racing from the kiss they had shared before. Thinking of the kiss he turned his face up and looked at Sasuke's closed eyes. He looked… happy. For the first time ever Naruto saw Sasuke and actually thought that he was happy. That was something new and made his stomach spin, like seeing him happy made him happy too.

The blond run his palms up and down the taller's back receiving a grunt and a kiss on his forehead from the other. That little action made him smile and snuggle closer to his Sasuke. He wanted to fall asleep like this and wake up like this every day of his life. He wanted Sasuke to come back and move in with him so they could be happy together… To that thought Naruto opened his eyes and pulled back from the warm man so he could look him in the face.

-You're not leaving tomorrow, right? –He asked unsure. He really wanted an answer if it was no, but if Sasuke was going to leave then better stay quiet and let him enjoy this for a moment longer.

-I don't have a choice, -He said touching Naruto's scared cheek again.

-Yes, you have. You can come back, for good, -Naruto smiled. He wanted Sasuke back. And now that he had found out that his feeling could be return, he wanted that even more then before.

-I don't… want to come back, -Naruto's smile fell, along with his good mood. He could understood why Sasuke didn't want to come back, but now he knew that Naruto loved him, wasn't he enough?

-I'm sorry, -Sasuke was quick to end the silence between them that saddened Naruto, -I just don't see myself here.

-Then where do you see yourself? –Naruto asked, tying as hard as he could to not show any of his anger and disappointment he felt.

-With you, -Sasuke said softly pulling Naruto closer and pecking his lips, but Naruto was fast to pull back.

-Then come back, because I am here. I won't leave.

Naruto's face was hard and determinate, but so was Sasuke's. The only thing that made them so different right now was the fact that Sasuke didn't want to argy about it. He wanted to be with Naruto and for once not fight, but something always had to be brought up.

-Look, just because I won't come back doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. –Sasuke looked at Naruto but still saw him disappointed so he added, -Don't be a kid, dobe. Let's talk about this when I will be able to come back at all. –To that Naruto raised his brows. He had completely forgot the insult when the next sentence was said.

-What? –Naruto asked stupidly and the raven sighted.

-I have to take care of one thing first.

-What thing?

-It's not important.

-It is to me.

Sasuke sighted again angry. He knew Naruto was stubborn but not this much. Didn't he get that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it. No, he just keeps pushing and pushing.

The raven looked at the other giving in those beautiful blue eyes immediately. Naruto deserve to know after all.

-I am trying to… to kill Madara, -He admitted not turning away from the blonde.

-B-But he's too strong, -Naruto whimpered getting closer to Sasuke. Suddenly all the injuries he had to taken car of made sense. He knew that no low life ninja could get close enough to Sasuke to do something like that. It had to be someone powerful, but Naruto just couldn't think of any that would attack Sasuke.

-Don't worry, I know a way, -Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear wrapping his arms around the man again. –Just sleep for now, okay.

-'Kay, -Naruto agreed after a moment of hesitation. He was already feeling sleepy, feeling comfortable and safe with Sasuke and let those feelings spread through his body. Mentally he promised himself that he would talk about all the Madara and come back thing tomorrow morning. But why not enjoy what was his now? At last for this night Sasuke was his.

And Naruto fall asleep, for the first time in a long time not feeling scared or uneasy, or not fearing another nightmare. He was with Sasuke and when they were together nothing bad could happen. And he knew that when he wake up tomorrow, he would wake up next to someone for the first time in his life. That made him even happier.

XXX

Finally! After so looong I finished this part. And no, the story doesn't end here. There is one more part that is partly already written, but needs a lot of work anyway. I hope to finish it till the end of summer, cause I know I won't have much time afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, but this isn't the last chapter. Yeah, I know I said this would be, but it turned out to be too long. But don't worry. You won't have to wait for the end any longer… cause the last (seriously last) part is up… right about now. :D

But anyway… I hope you'll like this one. There's no need for any warnings and I'm sorry that maybe someone read my story in hopes to stumble upon some smut, but I don't think I'm that experienced as a writer.

Again, sorry for any mistakes. I tried so hard… but now please read.

XXX

It was warm and nice. It was really nice.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit to see the body he was snuggling with. It was still there and that was nice. Briefly he tightened his hold around the muscular waist and heard a low chuckle. So Sasuke was awake…

The blonde turned his head up so he could look the Uchiha in face and what he saw was simply beautiful. His eyes were half lidded looking at him, the dark raven hair fell around his face in a chaotic way and he was smiling lightly. It was exactly what Naruto wanted to see when he woke up. This moment was perfect and he caught himself thinking that he didn't want to move and break it.

He run his hand up Sasuke's chest and stopped right before his neck. The skin under his palm was warm and somehow soft. He liked it. He liked everything about Sasuke.

-Good morning, -Sasuke broke the silence and kissed Naruto's forehead. The only place he could reach with his mouth.

-Morning, -Naruto mumbled back. He was still sleepy and tired. He moved his leg against Sasuke's under the blanket to show that he liked the way they were laying. That caused the raven to sight and close his eyes for a second. When they opened again he leaned up a bit so he could reach Naruto better and kissed him.

The kiss was long and from Sasuke's side-needy. But Naruto didn't mind. He grasped Sasuke's chin and held him close even when he wanted to pull back. The blonde still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That Sasuke was here, with him, in the same bed and kissing him. It felt like a dream except that he somehow knew it wasn't.

When Sasuke finally managed to pull back both men were breathing heavy. Sasuke was the first one to recover and his lips pulled up in a smirk.

-So you like when I do that? –He asked teasingly making Naruto blush. He wasn't used to be talked to like that and he felt embarrassed when he thought of his actions. But that soon was forgotten when he felt Sasuke's hand travel down his back, stopping at the small of his back. –I wonder, what will happen if I do this? –Sasuke asked breathlessly in Naruto's ear and then his hand slide further down and rested on the blonde's ass.

The younger man's eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a moment. Actually, it felt good. It sent tingling feeling through his body and made the hair on his arms and neck stand up in excitement. When Sasuke squeezed the flesh in his palm lightly Naruto blushed even more and in hopes the raven wouldn't notice, hid his face in the pale man's chests.

His head fell back with anger when he heard the other chuckle again. Sasuke's hand returned back in its position before on Naruto's shoulder, but that didn't lessen the blonde's anger. When Sasuke didn't stop laughing he poked the pale sides with his fingers, making Sasuke turn away and slide out of the bed.

-Not funny, -Naruto muttered under his nose.

Sasuke chuckled a bit more before stopping and pulling his shirt on. With his hands he managed to straiten his hair, looking almost normal. But Naruto on the other hand was frowning. He didn't like that the warmth from Sasuke and the said man himself had left him. He wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. He wanted to lie for a moment longer… or all day. He didn't really mind the second option either.

-Come on, get out of bed, -Sasuke pulled him up by his shoulder. The tick blanket and soft covers disappear leaving Naruto to feel cold with only his boxers on.

-I don't want to get out, -Naruto tried to protest and yank himself away without any successes.

-Don't you have to go to Academy? –Sasuke asked and Naruto suddenly stiffened. What time was it? He needed to be there before nine. Shit!

Sasuke let go of the boy when he noticed the worried look on his face. Naruto used that moment to check the time. He run up to the bedside table where a small alarm clock that ready 10:13 in bright red numbers was.

-Shit, shit! Iruka's going to kill me! Shit! –Naruto panicked completely forgetting about Sasuke and run to his room to find something to wear.

The raven followed and watch with amusement as Naruto tried to pull the pants on the wrong way and when he notice that too, he almost fall on his butt. But not looking at that, he dressed up pretty quickly and brushed his teeth and was in his kitchen making both of them fast breakfast in five minutes.

Naruto was munching on his bread and Sasuke was sitting opposite of him sipping coffee that the blonde had made for him. He didn't really mind that it had too much sugar, but from time to time his face twisted in disgust. They didn't talk much. Naruto tried to make a conversation, but Sasuke wasn't in mood for that, so talks died soon after started. Both of them knew that when Naruto would leave, Sasuke would leave too, and maybe that was why the raven wasn't so found of talking.

When Naruto was finished eating and had gathered his stuffs like books and lunch for the day, he stood in the living room facing Sasuke, not wanting to go. He understood that Sasuke wouldn't be here when he'll coma back and didn't want it. He wanted to spend more time with him, he wanted the other to stay, but sighted, remembering what Uchiha had said yesterday.

-Just… just be careful, okay? –Naruto looked up at the other who was nodding. The blonde wasn't really okay with the fact that Sasuke wanted to fight Madara alone, but didn't see anything he could do. Sasuke was a grown up, he was allowed to do how he wanted.

Sasuke walked up to the shorter man and wrapped his hands around his waist slowly. He leaned down and pecked the pink lips, smiling against them when he felt an arm in his hair pulling him closer. He kissed the other a bit longer, but didn't deepen the kiss and pulled back. Naruto was looking up at him with sad expressions and the hand in raven locks slide out to caress Sasuke's cheek.

-I don't understand why do you even want to fight him, -Naruto admitted in low voice. And that was truth. Why would Sasuke risk his life if Madara didn't want anything of him? Maybe it was something about his clan. Madara was from Uchiha clan too after all.

-He isn't a good man, -Sasuke answered pulling away suddenly. He dig his hands in his pants pockets looking down, exploring the floor. The conversation from months ago was still fresh in his mind, and he tried hard to forget what Madara had said to him. How he had helped Itachi kill his family and how he wanted Sasuke to help him capture Kyuubi jinchuuriki: that was Naruto. He couldn't let the man get Naruto. He had already killed everyone he loved. And Sasuke wouldn't let him kill the last person he still had and cared about.

-Yeah, I know, -Naruto answered voice now annoyed. –But that doesn't mean you have to be the one, who putts him out. It's too risky. Please, just… don't do anything until the next time I see you and we can talk about it. Okay?

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde ninja. He knew how stubborn Naruto could be so he nodded.

-Good, -Uzumaki breathed out and pecked Uchiha on lips again. –I have to go now, sorry. When will you come again? –Naruto asked hopping that it will be soon. He already missed the other and he was still here.

-In two weeks, maybe three, -Sasuke reached out to get hold of Naruto's hand receiving a smile. He ran his thumb over the back of tan palm. He couldn't wait till Naruto was in his arms again and next time he won't waste time cuddling together.

Naruto smiled one last time, then turned around to head out. That was harder then he thought it would be, but he managed to get out of the house. When he turned around again to lock the doors Sasuke wasn't there anymore and his smile fell. He locked the doors and then started running to the Academy. He was so late that he knew for sure that Iruka would kill him.

He run past many houses and shops till he reached the building that was his destination. Thoughts about what Iruka would do to him let him forget about Sasuke's absents for a while. That was good. He would need a lot of distractions, to not start to feel desperate again.

He was running fast up the stairs and down the hall to his classroom. Since he had started this job, he hadn't been late once, but now running like madman he felt like a kid again, when he used to miss the classes or be late every day. That brought smile on his face.

The doors to classroom 19 was suddenly kicked open and in run a blonde guy with a bag hanging down his shoulder. Iruka looked up and sighted loudly for everyone to hear.

-You're late, -He informed the other teacher in bore tone. He gathered the papers on the desk a bit angrily when Naruto walked up to him scratching the back of his head apologizing. This almost felt like déjà vu.

-I'm sorry. I didn't hear my alarm clock, I'm sorry, -Naruto used his so-called regret face. His eyes were closed and he was wearing an awkward smile.

-You have to be serious if you want to work here. You can't be late, Naruto, -Iruka scolded him while the kids in the room were writing something in their notebooks. Probably Iruka had made them do something.

-I know, sensei. I'm sorry, -The blonde really hopped to escape the lecture that usually followed when he was late as a child and when Iruka sighted again and just shook his head he knew he was lucky. When Iruka left, making Naruto apologize one more time, the man smiled brightly and turned to his class. He liked the kids he was teaching, it was fun with them. He knew it wasn't supposed to be like that, but they learned too. Why couldn't it be fun and educating?

-So, class. Did everyone do their homework?

XXX

The blonde was sitting by his desk chewing on his sandwich he had made that morning. It was with tomatoes and chicken and it reminded him of Sasuke, because he had been there when he made it. It didn't taste as good as other days. It tasted a little too dry and Naruto found himself wanting to drink something to help the meat and bread down his throat.

Naruto sighted putting down the half eaten sandwich. He was all alone in his classroom. Usually kids when out when it was lunchtime to play or talk or whatever they did. As a kid Naruto never played with other kids so he didn't really know. He felt lonely not having his kids around anymore. Their non-stopping questions and jokes took his mind of off the raven that had left him again. He just needed something that would distract him.

He looked around the room and saw a broom in a corner behind his desk. Thinking that maybe a little cleaning would be enough Naruto rose from his seat and started sweeping the floor. He started from the back and moved to front bending down to pick up a pencil that someone had dropped and then continued. When he was finished, only two minutes later, he sighted again.

It hadn't helped a lot. Still, everything he could think about was Sasuke lying next to him under the blanket. He still could feel where his pale hands had been and still remembered how the raven had looked when he first saw him this morning.

Biting his lip Naruto sat down at his desk. He picked up his sandwich again, planning on finishing it before children returned. After two bites he put it down on the plastic bag it had been in, not feeling all to hungry any longer.

Naruto put his head in his hands hiding his face. Now thoughts like "If Sasuke would really come back" and "Sasuke probably will fight Madara" run through his head making him worried. But it was hard not to be when he was alone… without his crush or a friend by his side.

He was brought out of his thought by a soft knock on the class doors. And lifting his head up he called "Come in" laud enough for the person behind the wood object to hear. The doors opened slowly revealing a pink haired girl.

-Sakura! –Naruto jump out of his chair smiling. He was happy seeing the girl. He hadn't talked to her since he moved and Sai dumped her, and that she came her must mean that she wanted to catch up with him, right? Exactly what he needed. Maybe that will take his mind of off Sasuke.

The nurse in her usual outfit, dark skirt and red short sleeved shirt, stepped into the room and closed the doors. She didn't turn around to look at Naruto for a while, but instead leaned her forehead against the doors breathing calmly. The blonde behind her stopped for a moment looking at her back, wondering if something was wrong and that was why she came.

When Sakura turned around and walked up to her blonde team mate she was biting her lower lip and her eyes were distant. She smiled shortly when Naruto smiled at her, but it soon turned into a scowl.

Naruto wanted to hug his friend, but didn't, seeing that Sakura wasn't in good mood.

-How are you, Sakura-chan? –He asked carefully, pointing to the desk and chair right in front of his desk for her to sit down. But she didn't move, only stared at him still worrying her lip.

-I have something to tell you. Or maybe I shouldn't. Tsunade would be angry if I tell. But you have to know. It's important, really important, -Sakura murmured quietly not able to decide whenever to tell him something obviously important, or not.

As she kept going on and on naming every reason why she should and shouldn't say anything, Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in worry. He had never seen his friend like this. Usually Sakura was the strongest of the two, always knowing what to say or do in every situation. So seeing her like this scared Naruto little. It really should be something important that made Sakura like this.

-Wait, Sakura, -Naruto stopped the girl by grabbing her shoulders and making her sit down in his chair. –What is going on? I don't understand anything. –The blonde sat down on his desk not taking his blue eyes away from the nurse.

Sakura looked unsure for a moment before sighing and closing her own eyes.

-I… I have something really important to say to you.

-Yes, that much I already know, -Naruto grinned but it fell when Sakura didn't grin or at last smile back at him. She just looked helplessly at him asking for help, but Naruto couldn't help, simply not knowing why she needed it. She acted like he wasn't even existing for weeks and now she just walks in here and looks so miserable that the blonde completely forgets why they were arguing and just wants to see his friend happy again. Only girls could do something like that.

-I know something I shouldn't know. And I think you deserve to know too, -She pressed her lips together and swallowed hard, -I heard from Hokage-sama that she… is k-keeping Sasuke-kun a hostage somewhere in Konoha since this morning.

Everything was quiet after that. Everything went black. Naruto just stared at the girl not even seeing her, not hearing half of what she said after words "Sasuke" and "hostage" passed her lips.

He knew very well, having heard it from Tsunade many time, that if Konoha would capture Sasuke one day he would be sent to prison or even abolished for good, for what he had done in the past. He was missing ninja and when he joined Oruchimaru he turned against Konoha. Oruchimaru was a treat to Fire Country, just like to other countries, which wanted Sasuke death too and would never go as easy as Konaha if Sasuke would be captured.

But Naruto had always imagined that he could change the old woman's mind. That he would bring Sasuke back, even if forcing the other to return, and that they would become a team again and would do missions together. He was so sure that he could change Tsunade's mind, but that was before Jiraija had died, and Tsunade started to look at him with disgust and anger. But still he hoped that till the day Sasuke came back completely he had changed Hokage's mind.

Now it seemed stupid. How could he even think that? Tsunade was strong woman and a childish Naruto wouldn't affect her. And right now, when he had got Sasuke back, when he had confessed what he felt and surprisingly Sasuke felt the exact way, Hokage is going to take the raven away from him? He couldn't let that to happen. He was Uzumaki Naruto after all, still the best Konoha's ninja.

He looked down at the girl who was on the edge of tears her hand over her mouth. She looked so small and weak like that.

-Please, please. Naruto, do something! –She started crying jumping out of the chair and throwing herself at the blonde.

Naruto stumbled back a little when Sakura crashed into him, but managed to keep his balance. Wrapping his own hands around the woman's shoulders he just hugged her close, listening how she cried. At the sound of her mumbled cries he wanted to cry too, but held the tears back. He was positive that he could save Sasuke. He had to.

After a moment of standing there Naruto pushed the pink haired girl away, knowing that soon his kids will come back. Sakura didn't hesitate but pulled back and wiped the salty liquid away from her cheeks and chin. Her face was pinkish and eyes red from crying so hard, but it didn't seem to worry her.

-P-Please, Naruto. You have to do s-something, -She begged looking up at her friend with those hurt eyes.

-Don't worry Sakura-chan. I will not let anything happen to Sasuke, -He said softly, putting his tan hand on the girl's shoulder, squeezing it to confirm that he won't give up. That little act of comfort didn't appear to ease Sakura's anxiety. She was probably thinking the same think-if neither one of them do something now, they might never see Sasuke again. And that thought terrified Naruto.

-What are you going to do? –Sakura asked in serious tone.

-I will talk to Tsunade abo-

-No! You can't! She will get angry, she will punish me. Maybe even stop teaching me. Y-You can't, Naruto, -That surprised the blonde. He had thought that Sakura would be ready to do anything, to sacrifice anything to get Sasuke back. But maybe he had been wrong. Maybe she had gotten over the Uchiha.

-Sakura, there's no other way. Tsunade is like a… a grandmother to me. She will listen to me. Beside I won't tell that you told me about Sasuke. –Sakura eyed him for a moment before sighting, giving him the permission to do as he pleased.

-As long as Sasuke's safe, I don't care what you do, -Her face was hard saying that and Naruto couldn't help but think that it would be even fine with her if Naruto died. He knew that couldn't be true, but by the emotionless voice he was left to feel that way. Like the years they spend together, trying to catch Sasuke, meant nothing. Like they weren't even friend, like Sakura had used him to get Sasuke back.

Naruto shook his head, getting rid of the unpleasant thoughts. Sakura meant so much to him and he shouldn't doubt that he meant much to Sakura too.

-Then I will leave now. Please, tell my students that I had something important to take care of and that they are free to leave, but they have to do the homework I assigned to them, -Sakura nodded once, memorising the instructions and then Naruto was out of the room, running to Hokage's tower.

His legs worked fast. He knew he couldn't waste more time. If Sasuke was captured this morning that meant he was Tsunade's prisoner three or so hours already. And there was a high possibility that she had already decided his destiny or is about to. He needed to stop her before that happens.

He bounced from one rooftop to the other all the time not taking his eyes of off the big, light green tower ahead of him. His blonde hair was falling in his eyes and his clothes fluttered around his slim body, but he ignored that. Everything Naruto could think about was Sasuke and how he will never let him go anywhere. If this is what happens the first time, he didn't want to know what could happen the next time.

Finally, after few minutes, but to the blonde so much longer, he reached the building that was his destination. He hurried up the steps and through the halls and stopped only when he saw the doors that lead him to Tsunade. Taking one deep breath to calm himself, he knocked on the wood but didn't burst in like he usually did. Naruto waited till he was allowed.

-Come in, -Annoyed woman's voice sounded in the other room. And Naruto did come in.

Tsunade didn't look all too surprised upon seeing the orange ninja. She glanced at him and returned her attention on what she was doing before that-signing documents.

Naruto bit inside of his cheek in worries. He hadn't really planed what he was going to say. Was he suppose to just come right out with what he wanted. Hokage looked like she already knew why he had came, then why bother with stupid talks till they get to the real deal. And it wasn't in Naruto style to talk around things he wanted.

-What do you want, brat? I'm busy, -Tsunade growled from her desk looking up and putting down her pen. Her stern gaze made Naruto swallowed, now in worries about his own health. She looked angry and annoyed, and frustrated.

-I think you already know what I want, -Naruto answered in small voice but took couple of bold steps forward.

The great medic ninja looked him up and down for a moment before snarling. –Sakura told you. –It wasn't a question, so Naruto didn't feel any need to answer, but instead got straight to the point.

-Where is Sasuke?

-Like I am going to tell you that, -The woman in the room chuckled dryly.

-Then what are you going to do to him? –But Naruto didn't receive an answer. Instead she picked up her pen and continued signing documents.

That made Naruto angry. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling at the woman.

-What are you going to do to him? –Again, no answer.

And suddenly papers and scrolls, and books were flying around the room. Tsunade looked up in time to see Naruto push everything off the desk and turn to her with murderous look in his usual kind blue eyes. His fist was rising to hit Hokage and when it was about to connect with the lady's jaw she stopped it, by gripping the boy's wrist. There was a laud growl coming from Naruto's direction when the attack was stopped. He couldn't believe he had lost himself in anger so easily.

-Don't even dare to hit me, Uzuamki Naruto, -Tsunade's voice was low and dangerous, and promised slow, painful death to anyone who just as much as thought to disobey. Their faces were close to each other and although Naruto had calmed down a little, Hokage still didn't let go of his hand that was starting to turn pale.

-Then tell me, -Naruto grit his teeth to not yell, -What are you going to do to Sasuke? What is your decision? Prison? Execution? What! –But he couldn't help but raise his voice at the idea of Sasuke's death.

-My decision doesn't concern you, -She let go of the blonde's arm with this, pushing him back and causing Naruto fall on his back.

-Sasuke is my team mate. This concerns me more then anyone else, -Naruto was quick back on his feet and by the wood, massive desk. His fingers were pulled into fists by his sides, to suppress the need to hit someone.

-He is no longer in your team, Naruto. I recommend you to forget this and get on with your life.

-What was the decision? –He tried again without any results. Tsunade just sat there, looking bored and signing few of the papers that still were on the desk. Naruto let out a laud snare. How could she not tell him? Sasuke… he was… more then a team mate. More then a friend. He was everything to the blonde. Couldn't she tell? Didn't she see how much the other meant to him? She couldn't just keep quiet and expect him to sit back and allow whatever they wanted to do to him.

But instead of arguing and yelling the blonde cried out. This time it sounding desperate and not near as strong and dangerous as he had meant it to be. He just wanted to cry. He was tiered saving Sasuke when no one helped. When everyone just expected him to do everything on his own. When no one even thought of coming few steps closer to him and lend some help. It was frustrating.

-Why don't you tell me? –A sound that was nearly a whisper and so broken run through the big room, leaving behind a dull, aching silence.

Tsunade looked up at the boy she had always loved and admired. Now seeing the strong, confident ninja looking so… so… miserable made her heart clench for a moment. He looked like he was giving up; on the only thing that she was positive that he wouldn't give up. Part of her even wanted him to push on the subject, make her realise that Sasuke wasn't bad, just so she wouldn't have to go through what she knew would hurt Naruto.

-Naruto… -She said softly and lifted her hand to pat his shoulder. But the blonde straightened his back taking a step back and that way not letting Tsunade touch him.

-Tsunade I swear, if you won't tell me what you are going to do to Sasuke right now, I am… turning against this village, -Nartuo threatened. And with every word that passed his lips Tsunade's eyes grew bigger and bigger, and filled up with pain.

Hokage behind her desk couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto would never do that. Even for Sasuke no. He loved Konoha, right? He would never do anything to hurt villagers.

-I will, believe me. I promise you Tsunade, -The said woman flinched from the coldness her words was spoken. But Naruto stood tall and determinate, like finally he had decided what he was going to do, which side he is going to take.

For a second it looked like Naruto had made a bad choice. Tsunade looked hard. And he was starting to fear that she might not tell him, that maybe she hated him more then he thought, that maybe she didn't care what Naruto do. But all the doubts were put to an end when the medical ninja sighted looking up at Naruto with eyes that asked for forgiveness.

-The councillors decided an hour ago that Sasuke would be put through questioning to found out information about Oruchimaru, his hideouts and people that were loyal to him.

-And then? –The younger asked uncertain if he wanted to hear the answer.

-Then… he will be executed. The councillors thought, and I agree, that he is too dangerous to be put in prison or let go. So that's the only choice we saw. –She finished explaining the situation and stood up, walking around her desk to the blonde. He was trembling, clenching his hands to his chests, breathing too quickly. Tsunade did not like that. It looked like he was about to have a panic attack. –Naruto?

-Y-You can't. Please, not now. He's not evil. He tries to arrange his life. Please, don't. –Blue, watery orbs turned up to look at the blonde woman. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. She is going to kill Sasuke, just because he had made some bad decisions in his life. It wasn't fair!

-Naruto, there's nothing I can do about it. Councillors decided that and I can't change it anymore, -She spoke softly, like she was speaking to a little kid who was lost in a big city. But Nartuo didn't want to accept that. It couldn't be that there was no way for him to change it. Maybe if he asked the councillors, maybe if he proved that Sasuke was good now. That he wanted to kill Madara, the biggest threat right now. Maybe then they would let Sasuke go. He would even accept if they wouldn't let him live in Konoha, Sasuke himself didn't want that, but he defiantly didn't want the older's death.

-But you're Hokage. You can change it. You swore to protect Konoha and its villagers. Sasuke's one of them, -Naruto's lips were trembling little. There has to be a way. He won't just give up now, when everything was going so great.

-Naruto, Sasuke is no longer Konoha's villager. And he hasn't been for years now. He's a missing ninja. You have to understand the risk that exists just by keeping him in Konoha. Please under-

-No! –Naruto interrupted the woman, -He will always be part of Konoha. He will always be an Uchiha. His home will always be here and his people will always be buried on this land. And you can't change that, Tsunade! –Naruto's eyes shone and not from tears. He knew he was going to get Sasuke out of the trouble and that they will spend the rest of their lives together. Even if that meant leaving Konaha and all his friends and never come back. He will always chose the Uchiha over anything else.

The blonde man turned around surprising his conversation partner and left the room. There was no reason to waste time, Tsunade won't tell him anything. He just has to find Sasuke without Hokage's help.

XXX

Hehehe… that wasn't too interesting, right. Gah, I don't even know if the story is as good as I would like to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! So, this is the last chapter/part of my story. I'm sorry about any mistakes, but you already know that. :D

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this too and read already!

XXX

Naruto stared at the display in front of him and sighted.

He was sitting on his bed and right next to him was laid all his weapons, kunais, bombs, knives and scrolls. And then, right next to all that, were black pants, shirt and a mask to cover up his face. He was completely ready to get Sasuke back, even if he had to fight the ANBU captain or Tsunade herself. He had decided-Sasuke was more important then everything he had right now or then being acknowledge by Konoha's villagers.

The only problem he had right now, was that he still didn't know where Sasuke was. Tsunade hadn't told him and after that, he had spent hours running around the city, trying to sense the raven's chakra, without any results. But he knew that he was somewhere inside the walls of Leaf village, Hokage had said that.

Only if he knew where to look. He was sure he would be able to save his friend, but he was helpless. It wasn't like he could just bust in any house and look for Sasuke till he found him. That would take too long and probably wouldn't have any results either.

He could try to bribed someone who might knew the information he needed, but that was too risky. He could get in jail before he even got to see Sasuke. And that was out of the question. He was the only one who would go this far to get Sasuke out of his destiny. Not Sakura, not Ino, not Kakashi would dare. So he was Sasuke only hope.

Two tan hands came up to his face to rub his eyes. Naruto hop out of his bed and headed downstairs to get something to drink. It was around 7 pm and it was already getting dark, so Naruto turned on the light when he entered the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge, deciding to drink juice not water or tea. When he got out the small package of apple juice, he leaned against one of the counters and closed his eyes.

There was a slim chance that Sasuke would tell them anything, that much he knew. Even if they involved Ibiki, it would be hard to get anything out of the raven. So then Naruto was left to wonder how long they would let the questioning last. He doubted it would be long. Tsunade had said that Sasuke was too big of a threat to keep him alive for too long. So that meant days or hours. If days, he still had time, maybe Sakura could came up with something, but if it was hours…

Where was the guarantee that Sasuke wasn't dead by now?

Naruto clenched his fist around the juice. He couldn't think that way. Sasuke was strong, maybe he had run away? He hoped that would be true and that Sasuke was far away, safe. Of course, in that case Sasuke wouldn't come to him to show him that there was no need to worry, but he doubted that the raven would just run away. In a situation like that Sasuke would make sure Naruto knew somehow that he was free, at last that was what Naruto would do.

The blonde boy sighted. All the worrying was making him tired, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. First Sasuke, then everything else. That's how much he loved the bastard.

He smiled lightly remembering the last nigh when Sasuke came. He still remembered Sasuke's words before and after their firs kiss. How the raven didn't even want to tell him. Pff, and he call Naruto an idiot. But he understood that too. He too was so scared to reveal these… feelings that he kept them a secret from everyone for years.

Now he only regretted not saying yesterday what he felt wasn't a crush, but love. That he loved the other. At the time it felt stupid to say something so big after their first kiss, but now he just felt regret. What if he didn't have a chance like that anymore?

Naruto turned around fast. He didn't like to think like that. Too depressing. He brought the pack of juice to his lips and sipped, letting the sweet liquid fill his mouth. He needed a plan and quick. But he wasn't the brightest chalk in the box; he wasn't good with thinking, just with acting.

Upon hearing a knock on his doors he left the little box in the kitchen, and thinking that it was Sakura, went to open the doors. Pulling the doorknob down and to himself and came face to face with a tall, dark haired, dark eyed man.

-Shikamaru? –Naruto asked unsure. He didn't know what the smart ninja might possibly be doing here, but non-less he stepped to side to let his friend in. Shikamaru's bored look that he always wore was replaced by more sensible one.

The tall man stepped inside the house and closed the doors behind him and without any invention went further in the living room, past Naruto. The blonde spun around, a bit annoyed by the visit. He was busy right now; he didn't have time to spend with his friends. But he didn't show it, instead he plastered a fake smile on his face and addressed the other.

-What are you doing here, Shika? –The said man turned around to look Naruto in the face.

-I know about Sasuke, -Was everything he said. Naruto wasn't too surprised. Shikamaru was a captain of team that took care of Konoha's safety after all.

Naruto left his spot by the doors and fall in the cauch. He crossed his hands over his chests when Shikamaru sat down next to him sighting.

-And I know where he is, -He said quietly, not looking at the blonde.

-You do! –Naruto sat up straighter, his lips tuck up in a smile in hopes that Shikamaru will share this information with him too. –Where is he? He's in Konoha right.

The other ninja smirked by the boy's antics and leaned further back on the sofa. He tilted his head back a little and started at the ceiling, bouncing when Naruto next to him started to move in excitement.

The blonde was happy but something was still off about this. Why would Shikamaru know it? It was unreasonable to tell him information like this. Didn't Tsunade know that Shikamaru was close friends with Naruto? Wasn't she worried that Naruto might want to use that to get something out of the other?

-Yes, he's in Konoha.

-Where? You have to tell me, Shikamaru. I will do anything for you, please, -Naruto

clung to the other's arm pulling him to his chests. That was when Shikamaru finally looked down at the blonde and sighted. He yanked his arm out of Naruto's hold and stood up. Sticking his own hands in his pants pockets he bit his lip.

-Come one Shika, -A small voice reached his ears.

-You know, I can get in big trouble for this. In really big trouble.

-I know, but… pretty please. You know how much Sasuke means to me. I will do anything for you, I swear, -Naruto too stood up, his expression pleading. He was almost ready to fall on his knees and kiss the other's feet, but he still had part of his pride. And he didn't think that that would be necessary. If Shikamaru hadn't planed to say where Sasuke was then why would he come here and announce that he knows Sasuke's location?

The other man looked at Naruto, his eyes stern and letting the silence take over the room. He was still looking bothered by something and sighted.

When Shikamaru finally said something Naruto was taken back by it. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth fall open slightly, -Do you… love him?

-Of course I love him. I love all my friends, -Naruto admitted embarrassed. It wasn't an everyday thing to confess what he felt toward his friends, even if it was understandable by his actions. He had never hid that he cared for his friends.

-But not like a friend. Like… you know, a person… a guy, -Shikamaru too looked embarrassed. His cheeks were pink and his eyes cast downwards, away from Naruto's blue orbs. And at the question Naruto's face light up bright red. How did Shikamaru know? Was he really that smart, or did Naruto give himself away somehow? Was he really that obvious?

-I… Why are you asking?

-Just answer, -The brunet bit back sharply, like he wanted to get over with it and forget that he even asked.

Naruto tensed by the other's word. Was it really that important that Shikamaru wanted to know? Will he decide whatever to tell him Sasuke's location by his answer? He didn't think that any of his friends might be homophobe, but they had never talked about it either. But he couldn't possibly imagine Shikamaru as a hater. He was kind and actually cared about others, when he wasn't lazy.

But Naruto decided to be sure about that before answering, -Are you going to hate me, if the answer is yes? –He asked, not knowing that he had already given himself away. Sometimes Shikamaru was surprised by how dense one of his best friends could be.

-No, Naruto, I just want to be sure that you do it because you want it, and not because of a promise you gave Sakura years ago. This is dangerous and you need to be sure.

-Well, I, you know. I do, -Shikamrau's hand on his shoulder gave him enough courage to relive his deepest secrets. And by the way the brunet reacted, that didn't bother him at all. His face didn't change; he just nodded once and sat down on the sofa again.

Naruto blush softened during the silence that fell on them and disappeared completely, leaving tan, scared cheeks.

-You do understand that when it's done, you won't be able to stay in Konoha without any kind of punishment. And I mean prison or something along those lines. Tsunade-sama won't be able to help you in a situation like that, -Naruto sighted understanding what Shika was talking about. Of course, he got that he will have to leave the village after saving Sasuke, but that didn't trouble him at all right now. He was more worried about Sasuke's health then anything else.

-I am aware of that fact.

-And you still want to do it, -The blonde got a caring look from the man on the couch and nodded. Shikamaru sighted, scratching his forehead, thinking.

Naruto sat down next to him tired of standing and guessing that it could take some time. While Shikamaru thought of something that Naruto, even truly wanting to know, would never guess, he thought of things he will leave behind. About his friends and teachers, about his kids at the Academy and the best ramen in the world and about the house he bought last month that he really liked. Secretly he had hoped that he and Sasuke would live here together, if the raven would come back to Konoha someday. That was why he had made that copy of Sasuke's childhood's room.

-Okay, listen, -Shikamaru cut his train of thoughts already raising to he feet, still thinking, -Sasuke is in the prison cells under Hokage's tower. It is three floors below and you need to take the stairs at the east to get there. –As Shika finished Naruto imagined where he needed to go. When he was sure that he knew where that was, he nodded and the other continued.

-Be careful, there will be five other ninjas with him and two guards by the doors. Together - seven high levelled ninjas. Sasuke will be in a circle under a jutsu that doesn't allow his chakra to flow, but when you get him out of it, he should be able to use it. So, how are you going to escape?

Naruto stared at the other puzzled. He hadn't really thought of that, if he had to be honest. He was concentrating on how to find the raven that he hadn't even thought of that important detail.

-God, -Shikamaru sighted pinching the bridge of his nose, almost making Naruto laugh, -Here, -He said as he pulled out of one of the pockets on his vest a scroll and handed it to the blonde, -It's a teleport scroll. It will take you few miles away from Konoha, that way you can buy some time. But be careful. Try not to get anyone's attention and decide on safe places to spend the nights.

Shikamaru finished smirking, no doubts proud of his plan and knowledge. Naruto jumped up from the couch smiling like mad. For the first time today he felt like he could do this.

-Thanks, Shika, -He hit the other's shoulder teasingly, his grin not even for a second disappearing.

-Yes, be careful. –Shikamaru looked at him sternly to get his message across the other's thick skull, -And I think I have to go.

Naruto walked with his friend to the doors opening them for Shikamaru. The said man now looked more like himself. His eyes were halfway closed, like he had just waked up and his face muscles were relaxed. He was hunched a little, looking extremely tired and older at the same time.

When the Nara boy stepped outside he sighted, feeling the cool air connect with his face. It was already dark outside and seeing that it was late fall Naruto didn't see anything weird about that.

-Hey, Shika, -Naruto whispered, making the other to turn around with questioning expression, -Why did you risk so much telling me these things. Like you said earlier, you could get in big trouble for this, -Naruto shifted on his porch uncomfortably. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful about Shikamaru's help, and he didn't want to sound like that. But he didn't want to cause anyone trouble either.

-Worry about yourself, Uzumaki. –Shikamaru said and rub the blonde locks on the idiot's head. Naruto glared up at his friend but not meaning it. He knew Shika was just playing around and so was he.

There was one last node from the taller, dark haired man before he left. Naruto closed the doors suddenly feeling cold and rubbed his upper hands to warm up a bit. Now the only question was when he is going to attack?

XXX

The night was calm and quiet. It was cloudy so stars weren't visible, although moon was. It shone bright through the light layer of the puffy mass people called clouds. The city was calm and quiet too. Most people were in their homes sleeping or getting ready to sleep, because it was already well past midnight. But one person was just getting ready to leave.

The man clad in dark clothes, slipped through the streets invisibly. It was obvious he was well-trained ninja judging by his power to move around the town unnoticed. He was wearing a dark mask too so even if someone saw him no one would be able to recognize him.

He was carrying a short sword on his back and bag was hanging from his shoulder. From the way it swing around his form anyone with brains could tell that it was heavy, but it didn't look like that was bothering the young man. He kept on moving from street to street, from one dark corner to another.

When he reached his destination he stopped pressing his body closer to the wall he was leaning against. He breathed deeply and closed his bright blue eyes that even in the dark looked a bit shiny. When he breathed out it sounded like a sigh, but the man hadn't meant it that way. He was relieved that he had got this far, but he knew that the hardest part was ahead.

He rubbed his face with one hand and with the other he fished something out from the bag. It was something little and he immediately put it in his pants pocket.

-Come on, Naruto. You can do it, -He whispered really quietly to himself. And with determinate look he turned around the corner and headed straight to the Hokage tower.

It was easy for Naruto to get in the tower, but he had predicted that. No one really guarded the tower during the nigh, when Hokage wasn't there and all the important documents were hidden and kept behind a lock, in this case that meant a strong jutsu. So he just had to jump in through a window that he had managed to get open. It was an old, wooden window so that was easy too. But from that on he knew it would be hell for him. He was good, Naruto knew, but to beat up seven highly, maybe even ANBU ninjas, probably at the same time, will be difficult.

But that couldn't stop him. With confident yet soft steps, so no one would hear him even if someone was there, he headed to east stairs that would lead him to the floors below ground. He already knew where he needed to go. He knew the Hokage tower better then any other house in the whole city, having spent a lot of time in here.

Upon seeing the staircase Naruto started to walk more carefully. He didn't know what to expect, never being in any of the floors below the tower, and honestly not even knowing that there were any. So he needed to be ready for everything.

Mentally he thanked whatever was watching over him when he reached the third floor below, all the time while taking step by step nervous if non would creak. It was uncomfortable silence in the building and it felt like even the smallest sound would be heard by the ninjas inside. Naruto knew he couldn't be caught before he gets to free Sasuke. He needed to at last give the raven time to run away.

Peeking behind a big, dark brown door he saw a hall with stone walls and floor. The only light in the narrow space were few lamps on the walls opposite from one another every five, seven metres. There were doors to the right of the hall; the left side being only a cold stone wall with lamps.

Not seeing anyone else, Naruto carefully stepped in the hall and pushed the door closed, but not closing it all the way. He breathed in deeply one more time, before heading down the hall, staying by the wall without doors. He still didn't hear or saw anyone and it looked like the rooms were empty.

Some of the doors were open and inside he could see the same stone walls and floor with a chair in the middle of the room. There weren't any light in those rooms and it looked like there weren't any lamps either. The rooms looked cold and unfriendly.

When the blonde man noticed that the hall was sharply turning to left he stopped. He could feel someone's chakra floating, but when he concentrated harder he felt two different charkas, that only felt alike. That was how he knew he found what he was looking for. The blonde for once not being a total idiot and was already hiding his own chakra so nobody would know that he was here. That was something he didn't want.

The halls were still silent and neither of the two men he sensed talked. As he stood there longer he felt more people charkas, guessing that they were the people that were inside the room. And he frowned a bit when he couldn't feel Sasuke, but then remembered what Shikamaru had said about them blocking Sasuke's chakra.

A creaking sound reached his ears aching against the walls, making him look over his shoulder. The door at the other end was moving and the only logical explanation was that someone was opening them. Throwing a panicked glance at his surrounding he ducked into the closest room and hid behind the door. That was the only hiding place he could think of. If the person or persons upon walking in the hall would see him he was as good as dead. Then no one would help Sasuke.

Naruto pressed close to the wall and listened as the sound of footsteps sounded lauder and lauder, closer and closer. Not even being aware of it, Naruto took a step further away from the room's entrance and the light coming from the hall. When the person, obviously one, was somewhere near him, he stopped. For a moment Naruto thought that he had been seen, but then the walker laughed lightly and kept on going. The blonde released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

He listened more carefully, trying to catch anything. He heard greetings and some more light laughter from the men by Sasuke's door. But nothing important until one of the three cleared his throat.

-Tsunade sends you home for the night, -He said in low, manly voice. Then followed a gasp.

-No, we can't. We have to look after that son of a bitch, -A younger man's voice said, sounding worried. And Naruto had to clench his yaw about the comment. How dare they say something like that? They don't even know him.

-That was Hokage's orders. She said that Uchiha should be already worn out and that the earlier fight should have take a lot out of you two. The others will take care of him, don't worry, -Again the manly voice cut in putting an end to all the protests.

There was a little struggle and a bit more comments about Sasuke and how dangerous he was. But in the end the man, sent by Tsunade, practically dragged them out of the room, saying that it was late and that their girlfriends probably were worried sick about them. So the three of them left, closing the doors with a lauder creak.

Naruto bit his lip, trying not to smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Now he will have to fight only five ninjas instead of seven. It still was a challenge, but it should be easier then before.

He peeked out of the room he was in and then stepped into the hall. One more time peeking behind the corner he slowly walked up to the door where Sasuke was in. He didn't feel anyone's else chakra except those five men in the room, so that meant that no one will run to help them, cause no one will hear them. This was just easy… maybe too easy, but Naruto didn't put much thought in it. Images of Sasuke filled his mind and for the first time that night he understood how impatient he was to see the raven.

Whispering that now or never Naruto kicked open the door. Five surprised faces turned to him and one raven head looked up from his position on a chair in the middle of the room. But before anyone could so anything Naruto pulled out the little thing from his pants pocket he had put there before and threw it against the ground. A tick smoke filled the room and he could hear shouts from the other ninjas, but ignored them.

With a inhumanly speed he ran into the room ducking when a kunai flew his way, but he couldn't dodge the kick that followed sending him to connect with the hard wall in the hall. He bit back a moan of pain. Not wasting the time he run back in the room, before the smoke had disappeared. He threw three kunais of his own in the room high enough to not hit Sasuke but not too high so they would still possibly injure someone.

He didn't want to kill anyone, and hopefully he would have to. He didn't even have to defeat the other. He just had to grab Sasuke and teleport away. That was his plan.

So as soon as he could, he headed in the direction he had seen his friend. But arms around his waist from behind stopped him. He felt bodies behind him and at last three arms circling his body and keeping him down. Releasing a growl he bend his arm and tried to hit one of the men with his elbow, at the same time pulling out a kunai of his bag, slicing the air. But everything he got was smoke. Maybe they were kage-bunshins.

But Naruto shook his head, now being free. The smoke was starting to fade and through it he could see a form. Gripping the kunai in his hand tighter, he walked in the direction of the figure. The smoke faded away and he saw a sitting man, looking over his own shoulder and trying to free his hands.

The blonde breathed out when he saw Sasuke. His shirt was torn at his sides and he could see cuts through the torn fabric, but they didn't look too serious. He saw blood dropping down his chin and bruises on his arms, but nothing life threatening.

-Sasuke, -He whispered walking up to the man, but instead getting a kunai in his left leg. The metal knife sent waves of pain through his body and he couldn't stop himself from crying out laud. That sound made Sasuke to look up and see a man clad in dark gripping his injured leg.

The raven didn't even have to guess, he knew it was Naruto. The way he stood and moved gave him away. But that wasn't what Sasuke was concern right now. The kunai was deep into his leg, making blood tickle down the fabric of his pants and onto the ground. Sasuke jerked his hands trying to free himself, but nothing was working, and then he notice someone getting closer to Naruto from behind.

-Turn around!

Naruto looked up briefly and then spun around holding his kunai high in the air protecting himself. He saw a man with his own weapons in hand looking straight at him. The smoke had already cleared, leaving behind just a thin mist. Naruto could make out a smirk on the man's face.

The blonde ninja cursed himself when he saw two more men step behind the taller, blocking the door he had came from. Now there was no way he could get out without fighting all three of them. He looked to side from the corner of his eye and saw another two man. One was on the ground holding his shoulder, but the other was kneeling beside with his hands shining green on the first's shoulder.

He turned to face the three man in front of him again and without thinking much about it, he made some hand signs and in a blink of an eye there were four more men looking like exactly like him. They all were holding kunais and were ready to attack.

Three of them run forward, slicing the air and hitting furiously while the real Naruto with one of his clone tried to free Sasuke. Suddenly, out of nowhere another ninja run to them pulling out a scroll and doing some hand signs before a fire started. The ninja blew air and the fire changed directions and moved straight to them.

On his own instincts Naruto grab the back of the chair Sasuke was on, and pulled it away from the flames. The fire getting only his clone that disappeared.

The moment Naruto pulled the chair out of the dark blue circle on the floor, Sasuke was up and doing his own hand signs and blowing fire to the men in the other end of the room. All of Naruto's clones disappeared instantly, but the real ninjas jumped away.

The blonde looked up at the raven who was blocking his view of the others and saw the Sharingan spinning where dark, almost black, eyes were suppose to be. The last Uchiha run forward before Naruto could say or do anything and with a electricity blow two men away and hit another one in the stomach with such a force, that he cough up blood. He went straight to the ninja with injured shoulder already making the chidori in his right hand's palm and Naruto's eyes widened. If Sasuke kept this up he would kill everyone in the room.

Naruto moved to stop his friend but his leg screamed in protest and he whimpered from the pain. The raven threw a look back eyeing the blonde. There was a moment of stillness in the room. Sasuke was looking at Naruto, his face lighted up from the chidori. That made the pale face look murderous and evil, and for a moment Naruto remembered all the bad things Sasuke had done and couldn't help but wonder if he even wanted to change and stop all the killing and hurting or was all that just an act.

Sasuke saw the look in the blue eyes. There was confusion and anger, and anxiety and… fear. At the last emotion dark eyebrows frowned not getting if he feared the other ninjas or… him? Sasuke straightened his back and looked down at the man he was about to hit. He was holding his shoulder where one of the blonde's kunais had injured him and his eyes were wide looking up at him. In those eyes he too saw fear.

-Sasuke, -A soft sound brought him out of his thoughts. He looked in direction of the sound locking eyes with Naruto. The part of his face that he could see was sweaty and there was blood running down from one of his blonde brow.

The mare look the blonde sent him made Sasuke stop and the chidori disappeared. He walked up to the blonde and smiled a bit. The fear immediately vanishing and the corners of Naruto's mouth pulled up in a smile behind the black mask.

They stood there; looking at each other not saying a word. The room smelled of smoke and fire and sweat and only when they heard footsteps getting closer they understood that they needed to get out as quickly as possible.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and pulled him toward the door but the blonde stopped him. He pulled out a scroll from his bag to Sasuke's surprise. The two blue orbs looked devilish when tan hands opened the paper and with a puff of smoke they vanished right before six more ninjas could get to the room. They left behind five highly ranked men with confused and amazed faces, beaten and in need of medical help.

XXX

Shikamaru sighted who knows which time that day. It was a day after the night Sasuke had managed to escape and up until now no one knew who had helped him. Everything the men in that room knew about the mysterious ninja was that he had known Sasuke and that he was a strong man. But Shikamaru knew that it wouldn't take too much time to put the pieces together-Naruto's missing, he had always protected Sasuke, and the ninja who saved Sasuke used kage-bunshins. That was about everything people needed to assume that it was the blonde idiot.

Shikamaru sighted again. He was currently heading to Hokage's tower being called in. He knew that Tsunade will start investigation to find out who had helped Naruto and that could make trouble for couple men. After all, there weren't a lot of people who knew Sasuke location until this morning.

He knocked on the door and waited the familiar "Come in" before pushing the door open and stepping inside the room. He closed the doors and put his hand back in his pant's pocket.

-You wanted to see me? –Shikamaru asked in a bored tone, looking up at the young woman behind the large desk. She looked back at him, her pale blue eyes narrowing.

-Yes, -She answered curtly. –I assume you already know of what happened last nigh, -Tsunade stated not asked, but Shikamaru answered anyway with a nod. He took couple of steps closer to the woman, looking just as bored as before.

-Good, -Tsunade murmured. She opened a drawer and pulled out a folder and put it on the desk in front of Shikamaru, -Then I want you to be in charge of the investigation of who relieved Sasuke's location to Uzumaki Naruto, -Her voice was stern and eyes not blinking once when she said that.

Shikamaru looked down at the folder and then up at the Hokage. He then picked up the folder and opened it. Inside there were pictures and data about everyone who knew this certain information. Scanning the papers he frowned, but Tsunade leaned back in her chair, smiling when she saw what the boy was thinking clearly on his face.

Shikamaru stopped at one of the councillor's picture looking up at the woman briefly before closing the folder. He looked Tsunade in the eyes asking a silence question and that made the woman laugh lightly.

-What? –She asked, -Don't you want this job?

-No, it's just… is it smart to give me this mission? Wouldn't there be an interest conflict? –He asked looking away for a moment before his dark eyes returned to the woman's.

-I don't see why that would be a problem. You didn't know anything of it, right, and you couldn't possibly relieve this information to the brat. –She raised an eyebrow smirking a bit getting a smirk from Shikamaru in return.

-Right, -He mumbled smirk still on his face.

-Alright, -Tsunade sighted and stood up, -Then go and do a good job. Oh, and one more thing. If I were you, I would investigate the councillors carefully. I don't want to point out anyone, but my suspicion falls on them. –The Hokage stretched her back hearing a satisfied cracking sound.

Shikamaru nodded getting what she meant with that and his smirk widened if that was possible. He turned around and headed to the door, but before opening it he turned around one last time. Tsunade now was standing by the big window looking down. A small smile was gracing her lips as she looked at the many ninjas outside who were getting ready to head out to look for Sasuke or were just coming back.

-Tsunade-sama? –At Shikamaru's question she turned around smile disappearing, -What do you think?

-Hm? –She raised her eyebrows not understanding the boy's question.

-I mean, what do you think, where they will go now? –Shikamaru voiced his question differently turning around fully. He was still looking bored but Tsunade could see the boy was interested in the answer.

-I have no idea, Shikamaru. But probably not to the summerhouse Sasuke's family own in the Lake Country, -She answered not even trying to hide the sarcasm in her words. Shikamaru smirked again nodding once.

There was a moment of silence as Tsunade started at the dark haired boy waiting if he'll say anything more and Shikamaru looking down with thoughtful expression. Then he looked up and smiled a little, -The answer to your question was yes, Tsunade-sama.

At first the Hokage was confused, but then it hit her and she nodded. –That's great to hear. I already thought so.

Shikamaru answered with a nod of his own before exiting the room. He looked down at the folder in his hands, scanning the pages one last time. He will defiantly take a better look at the councillors. They looked suspicious to him too.

He was already few steps away from Hokage's room when Shizune run past him not even sparing a glance and burst into Tsunade's office.

-Tsunade-sama, there is something really important you should know, -Her voice was worried and trembling a bit.

-What is it Shizune? Speak! -Tsunade barked lauder then ever before.

-I-I'm afraid that one of the teleport scrolls from the basement is missing, -Came the small answer from the dark haired woman.

-Oh, is that right? I wonder who would be to blame for that, -Shikamaru couldn't suppress another smirk forming on his lips by the sweet and calm voice of Tsunade. It was almost like she knew something. Well… almost…

XXX

That's it. It's finished. I really hope you all liked this. (Well, I did ) And thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and just followed until the end.

Thanks to all of you.

And I hope you all understood the end…


End file.
